


Una familia una vez mas

by LamatDramak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamatDramak/pseuds/LamatDramak
Summary: Un solitario Robin en un mundo apocaliptico busca formar de nuevo a su familia, aun que sea de otros abandonados a su suerte en un futuro lejano.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 37





	1. El final, El principio

_Gotham… año ¿???_

De la oscura ciudad no quedaba nada, tal vez algunas ruinas hundidas en la arena, ahora un desierto cubría el sitio, el mar y ríos cercanos desaparecidos después de la gran catástrofe, si quedaba algún sobreviviente, hacía tiempo que partieron, excepto tal vez uno.

Adentrándose en la tierra, varios viejos túneles aún se mantenían milagrosamente, la ciudad enterrada, el sonido de agua corriendo lentamente, el oxígeno entrando por conductos especiales, túneles hechos para resistir, y corriendo por estos una figura envuelta en una capa, moviéndose con agilidad esquivando restos que aun pululaban el sitio, ignorando el crujir bajo su bota del esqueleto de alguna criatura, hasta que llego a una gran entrada de metal negro donde estaba la imagen del murciélago un panel se encendió ante el contacto de la mano de este abriéndose, el sitio donde aún quedaba energía, tecnología hecha para sobrevivir todo. Si algo sabían todos es que Batman siempre se preparaba para lo peor, la figura entro al refugio la gigantesca puerta cerrándose detrás de él, avanzo por el pasillo hasta que este se abrió a una gigantesca cámara, la famosa baticueva, estaba diferente a sus tiempos de gloria cuando la familia se reunía y salía a luchar contra el crimen, la figura soltó un suspiro y saco de debajo de su capa una mochila que dejo sobre la mesa donde se encontraban una serie de herramientas y piezas mecánicas delicadas, entre estas lo que parecía un cinturón y una especie de computadora portátil a medio armar. De su maleta saco otras piezas más, un viejo reloj, y cosas que no parecían servir. Una vez dejo esto se quitó la capa, dejando ver a su portador.

Tenía 16 años, pero se sentía a veces 20 veces más grande que eso, ancestral, sus cabellos negros largos a su cuello recogidos en una coleta desordenada, hacía tiempo que dejo de preocuparse por su aspecto, existían cosas más importantes, su piel morena heredada de su madre tenía un brillo especial, el ser vegetariano ayudaba que no dependiera de mucho para mantener una buena alimentación, sobre todo con los jardines internos de la cueva donde crecía todo lo que necesitaba para alimentarse y lo demás lo tomaba de las medicinas que se hacían en el laboratorio, era alto, tiempo atrás que dejo de ser el más bajo de la familia, aun no llegaba a la altura de su padre o de Jason, pero seguro casi llegaría a la altura de Dick, Damián Wayne se miró reflejado en la pantalla de la computadora estaba delgado, nunca llegaría a tener el físico de su padre, su silueta algo más andrógina en su adolescencia, pero era todo musculo, no había descuidado en ningún momento su entrenamiento, su rostro de rasgos suaves era una combinación perfecta de la belleza de su madre Talía y de su padre, pero seguro ninguno de los dos había tenido esa expresión cansada, aunque el brillo en sus ojos aún no se apagaba, avanzo con el mentón en alto, a pesar de todo aún se movía como un príncipe, un andar fuerte y silencioso, con una gracia digna de un felino.

Entro al área de laboratorio donde venia una serie de burbujeos y zumbidos, en una de las maquinas había un líquido que desprendía un brillo verde, se acercó a la computadora leyendo el avance. El aliento de Lassarus, el componente que finalmente logro desarrollar, luego de buscar por años encontró un lago de Lassarus, que aun sobrevivía, gracias a todo lo que aún quedaba en la baticueva, logro transportar una gran cantidad de ese líquido, y comenzó su investigación. Damián apretó los labios viendo como ya se llenaban las ampolletas, 40 litros reducidos a solo 10 ampolletas de esa versión, suficiente para salvar a alguien del borde de la muerte sin las consecuencias que llevaba el líquido original. Sin embargo, no suficiente como para regresar a los muertos, dio la espalda a la maquina dejando que terminara el proceso y fue al otro lado pasando por las otras máquinas que estaban produciendo otra serie de medicamentos y se detuvo frente a la ventana que lo separaba de la cámara donde sumergidos en un líquido especial flotaban lo que quedaba de la familia del murciélago, incluyendo al murciélago, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd y Tim Drake.

Todos caídos en batalla, pero estos, estos son los que cayeron al final, protegiéndole. Puso su mano en el cristal notando el frio al otro lado contra su palma, aun recordaba con horror como despertó luego de esa última explosión rodeado de su familia caída, como en su horror logro arrastrar a cada uno de ellos al interior de la cueva sellando las entradas luego de ellos, y los metió en las capsulas de recuperación con la esperanza de poder salvarlos, pero aun que se mantuvieron vivos unas semanas, nunca despertaron, ahora dormían en sus tumbas congeladas. Apoyo su frente en el vidrio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza antes de tragar sus lágrimas y se alejó de ahí, tal vez no podría salvarlos ya a ellos, pero aún tenía esperanza, su padre dejo una gran cantidad de “planes” en caso de todo, e incluso una opción para una situación como la de ese momento, Damián sonrió levemente pensando en las expresiones de sus hermanos cuando su padre les dijo de los archivos y opciones.

“Siempre es mejor estar preparados, lo mejor posible” dijo con tono serio, claro, la primera vez que leyó uno de esos planes, el plan en particular que pensaba en seguir se sintió incrédulo, pensando que seguro era una broma o su padre realmente perdió la cordura para ese punto.

Tomando del área de comida una botella de agua procesada y una especie de barra de cereales que el mismo había preparado se sentó en la mesa de trabajo y prendió la computadora dejando ver los planes del cinturón que estaba armando, estaba basado en un cinturón llamado “Chronos” sacado de la investigación sobre un viajero del tiempo, al parecer, alguna vez, alguien de un futuro distinto visito el tiempo de su padre, y ayudo a capturado, otro Batman, contaba su padre, un joven del cual nunca antes escucho, no uno de sus hijos, recogió al tipo para llevarlo al tiempo correcto. Su padre teorizo que existían otros universos, y podría viajar entre ellos así también entre tiempos, “Nunca podrás cambiar tu presente, porque en el momento en que cambias el pasado, ese presente se vuelve tu pasado, y lo que viene es el futuro de ese mundo el cual cambiaste” escribió entre las notas.

Ese mundo ya no tenía futuro, no quedaba nadie ya, Damián nunca encontró a nadie más, y si no salía de ahí, moriría, y no dejaría que el sacrificio de su familia fuera en vano, así que se puso a trabajar, aun si lo que hiciera no funcionara o terminara matándolo, bueno, era mejor que no intentar nada y solo morirse de soledad. Así que se comenzó a preparar, y los siguientes 5 años los paso en soledad, viajando y moviéndose por ese mundo muerto juntando todo lo que necesitaría.

La música comenzó a resonar por el lugar, mientras que el joven Damián se concentraba, lentes de soldadura en cubriendo sus ojos mientras soldaba las delicadas piezas faltantes, más allá también sobre otra mesa de trabajo estaban piezas de trajes, estaba también armando un traje nuevo, algo que le ayudaría en el viaje, así como con mayor protección, y además así se llevaría un poco de cada uno de sus hermanos con él, y de su padre.

Tardo aun otros 3 días, pero finalmente llegó el momento. El día en el que el viajaría hacia su nueva vida.

Se despertó y fue al área de laboratorio pronto colocando cuidadosamente dentro de varios cartuchos que llevaría por su traje todas las ampolletas del Lassarus así como varias otras medicinas y drogas que había preparado para el viaje, miro hacia donde su familia dormía, aspiro profundamente yendo al panel de control del sitio

-Ha llegado el momento Padre, gracias por todo, espero…. Espero encontrarte… encontrarlos de nuevo –murmuro y apago el sistema, los zumbidos se detuvieron y todo quedó a oscuras –descansen –susurro, y salió de ahí apagando todo a su paso, empaco también alimentos, sus barras especiales y algo de agua en la cantinflora, empaco una maleta especial, y luego de darse un baño comenzó a ponerse el nuevo traje era una versión curiosa de Robín, todo negro ajustado a su cuerpo, el símbolo de Robín a la altura de su corazón sobre el lienzo rojo, botas y guantes rojos oscuro algunos detalles en verde en su cinturón de herramientas, y su mascara que coloco con cuidado cubriendo sus ojos verdes, y la capa era negra, sacada de una de las capas de su padre, totalmente negra le quedaba algo grande pero cubriría bien la maleta, el cinturón de Chronos la computadora y sus armas, unas pistolas que Jason le regalo alguna vez, modificadas para que no fueran mortales, el bastón que Tim le diera cuando hicieron las pases, sus espadas sin filo que Dick le consiguió, y los baterangs que su padre hizo para el con la forma de la R de Robín.

Se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza y aspirando profundamente encendió el cinturón y la computadora que se acomodaba en su brazo le informo de que encontró un sitio donde abrir el portal, y lo siguiente que vio es como una esfera de luz se expandió abriendo finalmente la ventana a ese otro mundo, asintió para si mismo y mirando una última vez su viejo hogar atravesó el portal, sonriendo para si, sea lo que esperara lo emocionaba.


	2. Planes y Robins

**_Gotham_ **

Mirar de lejos era lo más difícil. Damián se mantuvo quieto y oculto, el cinturón de Chronos le llevo a otro mundo, aun universo donde al parecer su yo de ese universo no nació, y Jason Todd se mantenía muerto en su tumba, donde Tim Drake caía en manos del Joker y luego de ser torturado, al ser encontrado por Batman en medio de la batalla mato a Joker y Batman lo termino por retirar no dejándole tocar de nuevo el manto, donde Dick Grayson pierde un ojo intentando proteger y hacerle escuchar, y termina separándose por completo de Gotham, donde su padre terminaba solo en la gran mansión solo acompañado de un viejo perro y los murciélagos, donde Batman desaparece hasta que años después aparece un chico que roba el traje y decide que el será el nuevo Batman. Damián no le gusta mucho ese futuro, no le gusta ver a su anciano padre sufriendo, así que decide, que necesita recuperar a la familia, pero debía de ser cuidadoso para mantener ese futuro sin cambios bruscos, tendría que hacer preparaciones primero, e ir de uno en uno, y el primero tenía que ser Jason. 

Pero aun sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que tenía que pasar, era difícil solo mirar. Las carcajadas del payaso parecían elevarse cada vez más, y aun así no ahogaban el sonido de la palanca golpeando el cuerpo del joven Robin en el suelo que ya ni siquiera podía gritar de dolor. Finalmente se detuvo jadeando un poco dejo caer la barra de metal y se acomodó sus cabellos.

-bueno avecilla, esto fue divertido, pero ya es hora de irme –rio y sin más se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta. Jason jadeo viendo eso e intento moverse para escapar, el sonido de alguien cayendo del techo le hiso inmovilizarse e intento buscar de donde venia, casi sintió alivio al percibir la capa negra y el uniforme oscuro, pero luego miro confuso cuando no fue la máscara del murciélago quien llego a su vista, este le miro y rápidamente lo libero de sus ataduras.

-shhh... hablaremos luego, no tenemos mucho tiempo –le dijo indicándole hacia un rincón, donde Jason vio con horror la bomba que se acercaba a cero rápidamente. El extraño le alzo con facilidad en brazos y brinco con él al techo donde se veía una ventana abierta, y también algo más.

-¿Qué?- murmuro apenas, muy confuso al ver lo que parecía ser una copia de sí mismo colgando de la viga como muñeco de trapo, el extraño llego a donde este terminando de empujarlo con el pie para que callera del todo abajo a donde él se encontraba originalmente, y salieron por la ventana, Jason sentía mucho dolor, y mucha confusión, y por más que quería exigir respuestas, la inconciencia le llego, llevándole a la oscuridad, ni siquiera pudo ver como el extraño lo llevaba lejos del sitio la explosión destruyendo la bodega justo cuando Batman se detenía frente al sitio en su moto y miraba horrorizado todo eso. Ni Robin, ni Batman vieron el portar abrirse, y como Damián cargando al vivo, pero muy mal herido Robin en sus brazos desaparecer en la luz y el portal cerrándose detrás de él. Bruce Wayne no se enteraría de la verdad, de que el cuerpo que encontró entre los restos del edificio era solo un clon que nunca tuvo vida, preparado específicamente para eso, y que alguien salvo a su hijo de la muerte, eso llegaría luego.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Damián suspiro cuando el portal se cerró detrás de él y pudo ver el refugio que preparo antes de viajar en el tiempo en la nueva NeoGotham. Era un sitio pequeño un departamento en el callejón del crimen, en la parte vieja de la ciudad, el sitio estaba sobre una vieja bodega enfrente del viejo teatro que sabía su Padre logro conservar a pesar de la molestia de mucha gente en la ciudad, pero para Damián ese sitio era la definición más cercana a “hogar” de momento, se movió a la habitación del fondo donde ya estaba preparado una cápsula de recuperación y otras máquinas, por ahora se mantenía lejos del radar de Batman, pero sabía que eventualmente podría acercarse por que su padre siempre checaba cosas “anormales” en el callejón del crimen. Acomodó a Jason en la cama cercana aplicándole un poco de anestesia que terminó por dormir a Jason se encargó de retirar el uniforme y el resto de la ropa dejándolo solo en ropa interior, tomo una hora y varias medicinas y vendas para cerrar las heridas acomodar huesos y empezar los primeros pasos para la curación de Jason, casi parecía una momia para cuando finalmente pudo colocarlo dentro de la cápsula y conectar todos los tubos y cables dónde iban y ponerle una bata de hospital y quitar la ropa interior, para terminar de conectar el resto, y cerró la cápsula y prendió está aplicando finalmente la ampolleta del aliento de lassarus, y suspiro finalmente feliz, de momento Jason dormiría el daño era grande pero con las máquinas de esa era junto con su medicamento especial sabía que se recuperaría en poco tiempo y por completo. Sonrió para si acariciando el cristal de la cápsula antes de salir de ahí dejándole descansar.

Quitándose la pesada capa entro a la otra habitación quitándose el uniforme su mirada puesta en la pared donde tenía una gran pantalla con imágenes y varias notas, una línea de tiempo que parecía un enorme árbol con todas las ramificaciones posibles, estaba siendo cuidadoso de no perturbar las líneas de tiempo ni los universos alternos, casi llevaba un año solo viajando de línea en línea observando tomando notas estudiando cuidadosamente y buscando el lugar “perfecto” para ubicarse y no solo tener a su familia, si no también asegurarse de que lo que pasó en su mundo no sucediera. No pasaba en varios mundos, en otros pasaba años antes o siglos después, y de momento parecía que ese universo estaba libre del problema y por el eso era perfecto.

Se sentó en la cama tomando una manzana del frutero junto a su cama dándole una mordida su mirada atenta en la pantalla calculando su siguiente movimiento. Grayson pensaba dejarlo al último, se comunicaría con él, una vez encontrará a Drake, la pregunta era a que Drake traer, era claro que el de ese tiempo no era opción, era totalmente un civil, abuelo incluso, y luego de lo sucedido con el Joker se fue de Gotham y se retiró. Para tomarlo de otro mundo debía de ser de un mundo donde estaba destinado a morir para que su desaparición no creará otro mundo. El corazón de la manzana callo en el bote que lo elimino por completo mientras los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en una de las ramas de su pantalla, en uno de los mundos que visitó un Tim Drake murió en un ataque de aliens, fue totalmente pulverizado no encontraron ni restos de este, pero, en otra versión de ese mundo un 3ro lo tele transportó en el último segundo salvando le la vida. En NeoGotham existía la tecnología que le ayudaría a conseguir la forma de replicar eso, pero no lo traería a este tiempo, serían muchas explicaciones y estaba seguro que ese Drake no se llevaba muy bien con su versión de Damián, pero, valía la pena. Sonrió un poco más antes de apagar la luz, mejor dormir, Jason dormiría aún por al menos una semana, tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglar todo para el siguiente paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y despegamos


	3. Red Robin

_Gotham, Torre Wayne_

Red Robín jadeo de dolor llevándose una mano a su costado, varias costillas rotas, estaba seguro, miro hacia los robots que se acercaban con una sensación de paz.

-Bruce.... diles que lo siento, a Jason, Dick, Damián... a todos ... gracias por todo Bruce–dijo suavemente a su comunicador sabiendo que este le escuchaba, ignoro el llamado de este su “Tim!” desesperado, antes de romper el comunicador no queriendo que este ni nadie escuchara sus últimos momentos, aspiro profundamente abriendo sus ojos viéndose rodeado de los robots –okey –susurro cerrando los ojos escuchando los láseres activándose y alcanzando a sentir el calor de estos.

Y de pronto silencio, solo su respiración, pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente, y abrió los ojos confusos, no estaba ya en la cima de la torre Wayne eso seguro, miro alrededor sus ojos rápidamente notando que estaba en una habitación vacía, a excepción de una especie de transportador en el que estaba parado. Percibió movimiento que le hiso enfocar su atención en el otro ser en el cuarto, sintiéndose aún más confuso al ver a la persona que salió de entre las sombras del cuarto.

-Dami? -susurro no entendiendo que pasaba, pero luego se volvió más seria su expresión, no era su Damián, al menos no era posible, ya que este chico tenía al menos unos 16 años de edad, casi de su misma altura, seguía siendo delgado pero fuerte, y sus cabellos eran largos a sus hombros recogidos en una coleta a su nuca, sus ojos verdes, lucían diferentes, menos fríos.

-Hola Tim, bien venido al futuro –le dijo este con una sonrisa suave, esta le confundió aún más, ya que su Damián Wayne no sonreía de esa forma a nadie más que a unos cuantos elegidos, y él no era uno de ellos. Luego lo que le dijo entro en su cabeza.

-¿Futuro? -repitió perdido, aún que antes que pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas sus piernas ya no aguantaron más y se derrumbó, cayendo en brazos del Damián adolescente quien con delicadeza le alzó en brazos y le saco de ese sitio, Tim observó cansado que el resto del lugar si lucía un poco “futurista”, luego siseo cuando fue colocado en una cama o lo que creía era una cama y no lucho mientras el otro le retiraba el uniforme recibiendo así confirmación de que este era Damián, ya que solo los que tenían autorización podían retirar el uniforme sin ser víctimas del seguro eléctrico que tenían todos sus trajes para proteger sus identidades. Sintió sus ojos pesados mientras que Damián con calma comenzaba a atenderlo, se sentó con un leve gemido, pero siguió sus instrucciones dejándose vendar para mantener sus costillas donde debían y sintió alivio al poder respirar mejor, luego se volvió a acomodar, dejando que este le acomodara en su brazo lo que era una bolsa de suero y conforme se sumergía en el sueño reparador también algo para el dolor por que dejo de sentir el dolor de sus heridas.

Damián miro a Tim dejarse llevar por la anestesia con calma, y luego coloco en la bolsa una medida del aliento de lassarus para ayudar a que terminara de curarse más rápido, le alegraba que este hubiera reaccionado tan bien, que confiara tan rápido en él. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, le alegraba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, ya que temía perder la confianza en de este, después de todo cabía la posibilidad de que exigiría volver a su universo.

Con un suspiro le dejo descansando yendo a revisar a Jason, sonriendo al notar que las heridas más graves ya estaban aliviadas, pronto lo podría sacar de la cámara de recuperación y esperar a que despertara de forma natural, esperaba para entonces tener el apoyo de Tim para explicar toda la situación. Dejando el sitio fue a la oficina donde tenía varias pantallas, donde varios videos de vigilancia estaban pasando, le perturbaba que fue muy sencillo instalar tantas cámaras en la baticueva y la mansión, la seguridad no era tan buena como la de su tiempo, a pesar del gran avance tecnológico de la época, Bruce Wayne estaba quedándose atrasado en la seguridad, también era perturbadoramente sencillo colarse al sistema del traje de ese Batman, ya no se mencione instalar cámaras en la casa del chico. Se sentó frente a las pantallas observando atentamente al su anciano padre en la cueva parecía estar revisando algunos archivos, sintiendo su soledad a pesar de la distancia.

-Pronto Baba, pronto podre cuidarte como tu cuidaste de mi –murmuro suavemente.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Tim suspiro enterrando su rostro en la suave almohada, la cama estaba suave y caliente, no recordaba la última vez que durmió tan bien, y no quería dejar la cama. Pero el sol asomaba por la ventana cercana, y ahora que su cerebro comenzaba a despertar, no volvería a dormirse, noto además que no solo se sentía bien descansado, pero se sentía mejor que nunca, nada le dolía, y eso era raro, desde que entrara al mundo de Batman, siempre tenía algún tipo de dolor perturbando su sueño, pero no esa mañana.

Su psique claramente estaba mal, si fue la falta de dolor lo que le hiso ponerse alerta y rápidamente escanear a su alrededor, su cuerpo tensándose aún más al no reconocer el sitio, parpadeo cuando el sonido de autos le llego no muy lejano, y vio la ventana cubierta por persianas dejando entrar un poco de luz de afuera, se relajó un poco, al notar que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, dejándole entender que no estaba cautivo, se comenzó a deslizar fuera de la cama pero se detuvo al notar que estaba desnudo pero se calmó al ver un cambio de ropa justo en el buro, se vistió tomando nota del curioso material así como el estilo, parecía casi oriental, un algodón tan suave como seda, y con el cuello mao y pantalones ajustados casi como leggins, noto que la ropa le venía perfecto, antes de salir el cuarto silencioso el suelo estaba limpio y cálido bajo sus pies descalzos, escaneo el sitio atento, era un departamento amplio, con 4 puertas además de la que estaba a su espalda, una seguramente el baño, una cerrada, pero imaginaba podría ser el cuarto donde apareció la noche anterior, y otras dos estaban abiertas, otra habitación simple con dos camas que no parecía que tuvieran dueño aun, y la última abierta en clara invitación, era la más oscura, se asomó silencioso notando de inmediato que la ventana del sitio estaba bloqueada y la pared enorme con varias pantallas al menos unas 6 de diferentes tamaños cada una con un diferentes escenas de un sistema de vigilancia, en otra pared reconoció su traje dentro de una especie de máquina que tenía pequeños brazos moviéndose por este reparándolo, mejorándolo incluso. Otros dos trajes también dentro le llamaron la atención, dos versiones distintas del traje de Robín.

Una mesa cerca a la entrada con sus bandoleras, y dos más de robín siendo claramente checados y resurtidos y por las herramientas en el lugar mejorados. Finalmente volvió su atención a la computadora, o más específicamente a la figura reclinada sobre el escritorio al parecer durmiendo. Realmente era bizarro, ver a una versión de 16 años de Damián Wayne, sus cabellos color negros tinta largos más debajo de sus hombros recogidos en una coleta floja a su nuca, cayendo un poco sobre su rostro siendo mecidos lentamente por su respiración, su piel lucia algo pálida, alguien que llevaba tiempo sin salir al sol, pero aun así más oscura que la de Tim, sombras bajo sus ojos que no era normal en su propia versión de este. Además, estaba delgado, aunque se notaba en buen estado atlético, y seguro seguía siendo tan mortal y fuerte si no es que más que su versión joven, su delgadez era de alguien que se alimentaba con solo lo requerido, y conociéndolo, sabía que no era por elección.

Tim se acercó mirando las pantallas moviéndose despacio para no perturbar al menor, pero no ocultando su presencia. Frunció el ceño al reconocer en una de las pantallas la mansión Wayne, pero se notaba casi abandonada, noto también con sorpresa, la baticueva, o al menos una versión un tanto descuidada de esta, tenía el dinosaurio y todo eso, pero noto en el área de los trajes muchos menos trajes de los que estaba acostumbrado, y luego vio la figura en la baticueva, agachado sobre la mesa de trabajo, era una versión de al menos 80 años de edad, cabello blanco y delgado, pero aun con hombros fuertes y anchos, pero sus hombros estaban caídos inclinado apoyado contra un bastón, su expresión seria y adolorida.

-esta versión de Baba, ha estado peleando solo, desde sus 40 años, la perdida de Jason casi lo mata, luego el que la versión tuya de este mundo fuera víctima del Guasón no mucho después cuando apenas comenzaba a recuperarse, lo hiso bloquear a todos, alejarlos, no queriendo más víctimas en su cruzada, pero al hacerlo...-la voz suave de Damián no le sorprendió, ya sabiendo que este estaba despierto casi desde que entro al cuarto, lo miro de reojo, seguía recostado mirando con tristeza la imagen del anciano Bruce Wayne. -Todo fue peor, Dick intento alcanzarlo, intento hacerle entender, pero, al final el también fue una víctima en un accidente durante una salida, fue herido gravemente, perdió un ojo, y furioso termino por alejarse ya no queriendo seguir a su lado... sin nosotros como razón para seguir luchando, Dick se dio por vencido con padre, y le dejo solo -suspiro elevándose mirando a Tim sus ojos aqua llenos de tristeza ante esa situación –Bárbara también se alejó, pero no mucho, sigue en Gotham, casada y ahora ella es la comisionada, la versión de este mundo, es abuelo, y simplemente se desapareció del mapa, pudo hacer las paces con Baba, pero totalmente se retiró de la escena, se fue de Gotham, en este universo yo no existo, morí aun antes de nacer, y mi abuelo tomo el cuerpo de mi madre como suyo, y también murieron no hace mucho, dejando la liga deshacerse en las sombras –le conto Tim suspiro rascándose la ceja un poco exasperado lo que estaba contándole era exactamente lo que temía que sucediera si bruce era dejado solo. Se sentó en el escritorio dejando a sus espaldas las pantallas mirando a Damián serio.

-saco a suponer, que al contarme todo esto, y que no menciones mi universo que no puedo regresar a mi mundo –dijo serio, Damián hiso una suave mueca casi de dolor, se levantó y le indico que le siguiera antes de salir encaminándose a lo que debía ser la cocina donde comenzó a preparar dos tazas, Tim se sentó en el banco de la isla, observándole preparar café y una taza de té, sonriendo un poco para el dándose cuenta que este sabia preparar su café tal y como a él le gustaba.

-ya sabes, que hay muchos universos, muchos tienen diferente línea de tiempo, el tiempo viaja distinto incluso en algunos, en mi universo... todo fue destruido, una catástrofe paso que nadie sobrevivió, era un mundo sin humanos, de ningún tipo, solo cadáveres, pero comenzaba a recuperar su naturaleza y algunos animales comenzaban a resurgir, pero no quedaba esperanza para los humanos –le conto suavemente, dándole la taza de café antes del sentarse enfrente con la de té entre sus manos, sus ojos fijos en el líquido –fui el único sobreviviente, padre, Dick, Jason, tu, todos hicieron lo posible por acabar con la amenaza pero aun que ganamos, solo yo sobreviví, logro mantenerlos un tiempo con vida, pero el daño era grande, incluso busque el Lassarus, pensando en que revivirlos de esa forma era mejor que quedarse solo –suspiro sus ojos algo brillantes y bebió un sorbo antes de mirar a Tim su dolor claro –al final no pude, para cuando conseguí una cura, algo que les ayudaría a curar el daño ya era tarde, no eran ya más que cuerpos bien preservados, y mi cura no podía regresarlos a la vida. Tenía 13 años y estaba totalmente solo en un mundo de muertos, busque, busque por todos lados, esperando encontrar a alguien mas –sacudió su cabeza, y Tim sintió su corazón encogerse, sintiendo ganas de llorar solo de imaginar eso. -Al final cuando ya me resigné a que moriría solo también, revisando los diarios de Baba, encontré que tenía una solución incluso para un caso de ese tipo, la entrada más nueva, imagino temía que ese fuera el resultado –sonrió un poco entretenido una sonrisa amarga, pero calidad, Tim asintió, entendiendo que Bruce podría ser algo así.

-su solución fue que viajaras a otra dimensión, para que no estuvieras solo –adivino, Damián asintió tomando algo más de su te, Tim lo imito un momento de silencio pensativo.

-mi cinturón me deja viajar a diferentes universos también viajar en el tiempo de esos universos, pero no permite hacer cambios que puedan afectar la continuidad, pero si puedo hacer cambios pequeños, como el remover a alguien que va a morir antes de que muera, pero asegurándome que nadie se dé cuenta de eso –le dijo mirándole intensamente. Tim asintió entendiendo, que le decía con eso, suspiro masajeándose el mentón, recordando los robots apunto de atacarle.

-yo iba a morir esa noche, decidiste salvarme, sabiendo que no afectaría la línea sacándome de ahí, y me trajiste aquí, que imagino es el “presente” de este universo –concluyo, Damián asintió con una suave sonrisa levantándose y comenzar a moverse por el lugar para preparar algo de desayuno –no soy el único al que trajiste no es verdad? -concluyo luego de pensarlo un poco, el moreno le sonrió por sobre su hombro.

-el daño fue grande, pero casi está recuperado, tú y el fueron los benefactores de la cura que hice en mi universo, pero aun que tú te recuperaste en una sola noche, el lleva casi una semana en coma curativo –le informo, Tim se estremeció entendiendo de quien hablaba.

–lo recuperaste antes o después de que salió de la tumba –pregunto serio, aun con las dos opciones serian muchas explicaciones, pero sin el trauma de que tuviera que salir de su tumba sería un poco más fácil.

-antes, antes incluso que la explosión, eso me dejo en claro, que aun si padre hubiera llegado a tiempo y le salvara de la bomba, Jason habría muerto por sus heridas o en coma –murmuro Damián poniéndole un plato con wafles frente a él y él se sirvió otros más sentándose de nuevo –también este mundo es bueno para él, porque el Jocker está muerto en este lugar –le conto aunque luego arrugo la nariz con desagrado –aunque hay una banda de poca monta que se hace llamar Jocker en su honor –murmuro, Tim quien estaba tomando algo de su café en ese momento casi se atraganta ante esa información tosiendo en una servilleta mirándole incrédulo.

\- ¿Quién mato a Jocker? -pregunto atento, Damián le miro un momento mientras masticaba un bocado de sus desayunos antes de suspirar.

-la versión tuya de este mundo, fue raptado cuando tenía 14 años, torturado y sometido a un lavado de cerebro, lo volvieron “Junior” este Jocker alego que, si Batman no iba a dejar de tener a sus Robines, el merecía también a su propio chico maravilla. Le dio un arma a “Junior” y le ordeno a matar a Batman –hiso una mueca amarga –La broma le salió mal, ya que este Tim, igual que todos los demás, no era alguien débil, y volvió el arma a él, matándolo –le conto y no solo le conto eso, le conto todo lo que paso luego con detalles, incluyendo como años después el Jocker pareció resurgir, y resultando que dejo algo instalado en Tim para que la personalidad de este renaciera, como el nuevo Batman, logro salvar a Tim y destruir definitivamente a Jocker.

Tim parpadeo notando que termino todo su desayuno sin notarlo, dejo el tenedor en el plato antes de apoyar sus codos en la mesa y tallo su rostro intentando procesar toda esa información, decidiendo no preguntar de su universo, no podía volver a ese, debía aceptar que ese lugar era su nuevo hogar, igual que Damián, tendría que formar una nueva vida en ese sitio, y claramente tenían que arreglar muchas cosas.

-uhg.... tal vez habría sido más fácil morir que este lio –murmuro con una sonrisa entretenida en claro tono de broma y sonrió aún más al escuchar el familiar “tt” de Dami, quien le regreso la sonrisa burlona.

-estoy seguro Drake, que podrías solucionar todo en una semana si realmente te esfuerzas –comento, arrancando una risa de Tim y los dos soltaron un suspiro relajándose un poco, aceptación, ambos dándose cuenta que eran el inicio de su familia.

-Tendré que educarme sobre este mundo, necesitamos crear nuevas identidades, antes de acércanos a Bruce y al nuevo chico, tenemos que explicar todo a Jason, una vez despierto y acepte el plan, decidiremos que hacer con Richard –decidió, tomando un poco de comando, era algo instintivo, después de todo Dami era su hermano menor, y si hacia las cuentas bien, incluso Jason ahora sería su hermano menor también, eso era raro, pero agradable. Damián sonrió relajándose un poco, era una sonrisa aliviada y cálida, este Dami era diferente, algo más triste, más tranquilo, y claramente alguien que estaba dispuesto esta vez a aceptarlo como su hermano, era un cambio agradable, y el saberse necesitado, saber que le necesitaban y era útil, le ayudaba a alejar de momento el dolor de la pérdida de su mundo y su pasada familia, eso lo vería luego, podría que una vez arreglaran ese lio, Dami le dejaría checar su mundo.

Damián se inclinó sorprendiéndolo cuando tomo su mano en un gesto cálido, algo que dejaba ver lo diferente que este era de su Dami –si alguna vez... si alguna vez decides que prefieres volver a tu mundo, no te detendré –le dijo quedamente, aunque Tim logro identificar el dolor ante la idea de que este le dejara. Capturo esa mano con la suya estrechándola con suavidad, entendiendo que esos años de soledad eran lo que hicieron la diferencia. 3 años solo, en un mundo muerto, solamente rodeados de los cuerpos de su familia sin ningún contacto humano, el temblor de esa mano entre las suyas, el pánico oculto en esos ojos verdes.

-Gracias Dami, pero de momento no debes preocuparte, primero hay que arreglar a la familia, y si algo pasa al final que no podamos encontrar un espacio en este mundo, nos iremos todos juntos –le dijo con una sonrisa cálida, el moreno se relajó y asintió, pero no se alejó del contacto, posiblemente maravillándose de este. Tim le dejo terminando por cortar el tacto de manera natural para recoger los platos sucios –Bien, debes dormir, y yo tengo mucha energía así que checare tu sistema, para ver que tenemos y checare todo lo que puedo mejorar y ver si puedo crearnos las nuevas identidades –le dijo mientras lavaba rápidamente los platos sonriéndole a Dami cuando este se acercó a ayudarle a secarlos y acomodarlos. Muchas cosas que hacer, pero se sentía bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto llevo algo de lectura, saltando de mundo a mundo intentando recordar como es que habian "muerto" cada uno, fue un lio, pero divertido.


	4. Jason

**Capítulo 4**

La risa del payaso le atormentaba en sus sueños, pero antes de que pudiera empezar la tortura una suave voz alejo las risas en una suave canción de cuna, acompañada de unas suaves caricias de dedos pasando por sus cabellos y una mano en la suya dejándole saber que estaba a salvo, que no llegaría el dolor, y eso le dejaba sumergirse de nuevo en su mundo de sueños, donde recordaba lo bueno, imágenes del cálido fuego del hogar, el aroma de los libros viejos y nuevos, la textura de sus páginas en sus dedos al ser pasadas, soñaba con sus historias favoritas, y en algún punto la voz que le cantaba alejando las pesadillas, comenzó a relatarle historias nuevas, leyendo en una voz suave pero firme, no titubeando o atorándose en su lectura, y él se mantenía tranquilo escuchando las historias imaginándolas en su mente, no dejándose perturbar, por el saber que estaba en un punto de la sema conciencia, estaba seguro, y cálido, y alguien le cuidaba, podía solo dedicarse a curarse y descansar.

La primera vez que pudo abrir sus ojos, se sentía adormilado y aun no listo para despertar del todo, pero supo que no estaba solo, la mano suave volvió a sus cabellos apartándolos con cuidado de sus ojos el mundo estaba borroso, pero había algo familiar en esa persona que le cuidaba, lo suficiente como para relajarse en la caricia y se dejó llevar de nuevo por el sueño con un suave suspiro y un murmullo de su cuidador –descansa habíbi, aun necesitas tiempo, nadie te apura –le llego antes de que el sueño lo reclamara de nuevo.

-No tardara en despertar del todo, todas sus heridas ya se curaron su cerebro también se muestra recuperado, simplemente está intentando readaptarse –escucho la voz suave no muy lejos, y sintió su mano un poco fría antes de que volviera el calor del otro.

-ya pedí ropa para todos, así como más alimentos, este sitio es maravilloso, tienen un gran avance en eso de alimentos listos para servir, estos si son nutritivos –comento otra voz, pero también la recordaba de sus sueños. Pero su cuidador principal chasqueo un poco su lengua claramente no muy de acuerdo con el otro.

-ningún tipo de comida que tiene instrucciones como, calienta y sirva, es nutritivo Shaqiq –murmuro con un poco de disgusto en su voz, y Jason no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso, pero aun así no rechazaría la comida, desperdiciar comida era malo. La mano que sujetaba la suya se apretó suavemente su agarre y una suave risa le llego –no te preocupes habíbi, no desperdiciaremos comida, cuando despiertes del todo me asegurare de prepararte algo delicioso y nutritivo, algo que tu estomago acepte sin problemas –le aseguro, y Jason se dio cuenta que seguro hablo en voz alta.

-descansa un poco más Jason, estas seguro, te explicaremos toda una vez despiertes –le dijo la otra voz, y una mano más se posó en su frente, la textura de esta le era familiar y se relajó volviendo a dormir.

******************************************

Tim suspiro viendo dormir a Jason de nuevo, acomodado ahora en una de las camas vestido con un suave pijama, estaba impresionado con el nivel de curación que el aliento de Lassarus tenía.

-y dices que solo tienes 6 ampolletas, y solo conseguiste 10 a partir de todo al menos 200 litros? -pregunto posando su mirada en la tableta donde seguía checando toda la información que Dami tenía en su sistema incluyendo su trabajo para la creación del líquido milagroso. El aludido asintió mientras arropaba mejor a Jason.

-seguro será más fácil purificar los pozos que quedan en este mundo con la tecnología que tienen en esta época, además parece que mi abuelo murió y la liga esta desparramada sin líder –conto pensativo. Tim le miro un momento antes de asentir y seguir revisando todo, arrugo la nariz al ver la seguridad que tenía actualmente la Baticueva, así como el traje del nuevo Batman, y se fue a la oficina para comenzar a trabajar en los nuevos programas y en las mejoras de los trajes y otras cosas más. Realmente se sentía bien tener tanto que hacer, el no sentir tanta presión por ser “normal” o ser incluso “Red Robín”, en ese sitio nadie le conocía, y su otra versión ya se encargó de lo normal, y viendo todo lo que hiso como civil, no le daban muchas ganas de ir por ese rumbo también.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jason abrió sus ojos lentamente, gimiendo un poco moviéndose para quedar más cómodo en la suave cama, no recordaba la última vez que sentía tan a gusto y con tan pocas ganas de iniciar el día. Parpadeo adormilado su mente lentamente poniéndose al corriente con él, mientras barría con la mirada la habitación extraña, la puerta estaba abierta, y se escuchaba sonidos de alguien cocinando, el siseo de algo asándose, y el aroma a Café le llegaba. Se sentó en la cama mirando sus manos, comenzando a checar su cuerpo, maravillándose de lo bien que se sentía, fuerte, entero, sin un solo dolor, aparte de su estómago que le decía que era hora de comer. Sus memorias aún estaban algo confusas, pero todo su instinto le decía que estaba en un sitio seguro. El sonido de alguien acercándose al cuarto le hiso levantar la mirada de su regazo, parpadeo un poco al ver al moreno entrar al cuarto con una charola con lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

-Buenos días Jason, me alegra ver que finalmente lograras despertar –le dijo el aludido su acento exótico le era muy familiar, y sabía que este era quien estuvo cuidándole mientras estuvo herido. Le siguió con la mirada atento, notando de inmediato que este estaba entrenado por cómo se movía mientras ponía la charola en la mesa de noche.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Bruce? -pregunto serio no tocando aun la comida en la charola, aunque olía de maravilla. El moreno con calma se sentó en la silla aun lado de la cama manteniendo sus manos todo el tiempo a la vista, un gesto que podía apreciar.

-Te lo explicare todo, para empezar, me llamo Damián, Damián Wayne –informo suavemente mirándole atentamente, Jason parpadeo ante la información pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma este siguió hablando –vengo de otra dimensión, una dimensión donde tú y yo somos hermanos, junto con Dick Grayson y Timothy Drake, pero, en mi universo ustedes junto con todo el planeta son víctimas de una guerra, tú y el resto de mi familia se sacrificaron para que al menos yo sobreviviera siendo yo el menor, solo encontré la forma de viajar a otros universos, y decidí que quería poder formar de nuevo mi familia, así que viaje a un universo donde yo nunca existí –Jason se sintió abrumado, calmándose un poco entendiendo que este no era de su universo, luego recordando al Jocker y a su salvador elevo las cejas.

-Tú eras Robín en tu mundo –adivino, y Damián sonrió un poco asintiendo.

-tenía 10 años cuando me dieron el manto, para ese entonces Dick tomo el manto de Batman, tu hiciste tu propio nombre, y Tim también dejo atrás el título, ninguno de ustedes se sentía a gusto con el título ya eran héroes adultos con sus propios equipos y territorios –le informo, aunque sabía que en el universo de Tim la transición no fue tan agradable. Jason asintió relajándose un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Si me salvaste, porque no me llevaste con Bruce? -pregunto serio, sintiéndose nervioso ante la expresión apenada del otro.

-Me temo informarte, que han pasado casi 40 años desde la explosión –le informo suavemente –todos te dieron por muerto, era algo necesario para no perturbar la línea de tiempo, ya que en tu universo tu ibas a morir –le conto con voz suave sus ojos verdes fijos en este, atento a sus reacciones.

Jason le miro incrédulo antes de que el dolor y el enfado surgiera, noto como apretó los dientes su mentón adelantándose, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos apretando con fuerza las cobijas en su regazo, sus ojos más brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

-esta... esta Bruce?... -se le quebró la voz no podía terminar la pregunta. Damián entendiéndole negó, pasándole una tableta que guardaba en su regazo donde venía un archivo. Jason intento relajarse tomando la tableta, y posando su mirada en la pantalla, elevando la ceja al ver la fotografía del anciano Bruce Wayne. -Dios... se ve ancestral –murmuro con un tono triste, mientras leía la serie de heridas que recibió este desde su “muerte”, así como sus problemas de corazón, y la lista gigante de medicamentos que necesitaba para mantenerse fuera de la tumba - ¿Por qué esta tan lastimado? -pregunto afligido por quien miraba a como un padre, a pesar de las peleas. Miro a Damián notando su mirada triste.

-Baba, peleo solo por muchos años, sin tener a alguien quien le mantuviera las espaldas, después de tu muerte, le dio la oportunidad a alguien quien intento mantenerle a salvo, pero el callo también, y eso causo que se rompiera finalmente, luego de eso no quiso aceptar la ayuda de nadie, y alejo a todos –le explico suavemente. Jason siguió checando los archivos, informe sobre el nuevo chico, Timothy Drake, lo que le sucedió, así como el que mato a Jocker, siguió leyendo, mejor no pensar en los detalles innecesarios, pero debía admitir que se sentía más tranquilo al saber que Jocker ya no existía, aunque se estremeció de desagrado al ver que existía una banda de matones que tomaron el nombre de Jocker en el honor de ese tipo.

-Bien, entiendo... -suspiro dejando la pantalla tallándose el rostro con sus manos antes de terminar de salir de la cama tomando el plato de comida que comenzó a devorar enseguida. -Tenemos mucho que hacer –murmuro siguiendo checando la información, levanto la mirada con la boca llena al notar la nueva presencia que paso por el cuarto su nariz metida en otra tableta.

-Tim –llamo Dami al distraído, quien dio un respingo y se asomó de nuevo antes de mirar curioso a Jason acercándose –Jason, este es Tim Drake, el viene de otro universo igual que yo –presento, el aludido le tendió la mano con una sonrisa leve, Jason luego de mirarle un momento analizándolo estrecho su mano de vuelta.

-Un gusto ver que ya despertaste Jason, debo admitir me es extraño conocerte en una versión tan joven –le dijo mirándole también atento. Claramente ambos eran parte de la familia si es que tenían las mismas costumbres.

-También morí en tu mundo? -pregunto curioso, el aludido asintió encogiéndose de hombros, como espantando la idea.

-sí, pero en mi mundo no te quedaste muerto más allá de unos meses, antes de que Talía decidiera levantarte de los muertos, digamos tu versión de mi mundo no estaba muy estable y tenía grandes problemas de control de ira –se encogió de hombros. Damián negó interrumpiéndolos levantándose de la silla.

-Eso era porque tenía un gran daño cerebral y el pozo no es bueno para eso, los regresa cambiados, pero no importa, Jason es diferente, tiene más control, pero todos sabemos que no tanto –comento con una sonrisita burlona, que hiso reír al aludido, porque después de todo, Jason nunca fue bueno con el control de la ira. Hasta Tim soltó una risa, los tres sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien el siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo para el siguiente viernes, creo intentare si la musa lo permite, liberar un capitulo nuevo cada viernes, de momento les libere 4 capitulos de golpe, por que es lo que ya tenia listo y me estaba quemando tenerlo sentado en el archivo, espero les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, es uno corto, perdon, la semana se me fue demasiado rapido, pero intentare que el siguiente capitulo sea mucho mas largo. n_n

_NeoGotham, Callejón del crimen._

No importa que tan futurista sea una ciudad, el callejón del crimen parecía nunca cambiar. Jason avanzo con paso tranquilo por la calle mirando por debajo del ala de su gorra negra, sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta la mochila en su hombro un poco pesada por el equipo que traía en esta, le toco hacer una salida de exploración, queriendo poder estirar sus piernas, su traje aún no estaba listo, pero era mejor así, mantener el perfil bajo, moverse como cuando era más joven, querían limpiar la zona, poner cámaras por el territorio, Tim era bastante insistente en eso, no querían que el Batboy se apareciera por la zona antes de que estuvieran listos.

Aún quedaba un tema del que todos se encontraban en conflicto, y eso era bigbird, Dick Grayson.

Con ágil movimientos subió el edificio cercano y pronto colgando de uno barandales estaba colocando una de las cámaras en un espacio discreto mientras recordaba que habían encontrado del Richard de ese mundo. Jason chasqueo su lengua terminando de subir a la azotea una vez la cámara estuvo en su sitio para saltar de este a otro sintiéndose volar por unos segundos antes de que sus botas golpearan el suelo de concreto. Dickibird era un adolecente buscando ser adulto cuando Jason llego a la familia, nunca dejando de dirigirle miradas de enfado y celos, y nunca dejando de pelear con Bruce, pero Jason jamás espero que después de su “muerte” la relación entre su hermano mayor y su padre adoptivo terminara de desmoronarse a ese extremo, que llegara a empujar a Richard a simplemente darle la espalda a todo desaparecerse del mapa. Sabía que había sido herido en un accidente cuando intento que Bruce entrara en razón, y el que este nunca fuera a visitarlo en el hospital seguro termino de romper su corazón y decidir irse de nuevo a Bluehaven.

Luego de colocar la última cámara se subió a la azotea del viejo trato donde ahora tenían su nido, mirando el atardecer caer sobre la Gotham. Jason recordaba ver la foto de Grayson, ahora era maestro de gimnasia traía un ojo tapado y Tim estaba bastante seguro que era algo así como un director de una agencia secreta o algo así, pero los tres estaban en conflicto sobre si era buena idea acercarse a este, o mejor traer a otro Grayson de otro mundo, alguien quien no estuviera tan amargado, que no hubiera congelado su corazón y darle la espalda a su familia.

“Jay?” la voz en el micrófono en su oído interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndole dar un ligero brinco “Regresa, ya todas las cámaras funcionan bien, Dami está preparando de comer y parece estará todo pronto listo, podremos seguir conversando sobre qué hacer más noche” le dijo Tim a su oído.

-Bien, ya entro -confirmo antes de buscar la escalera al interior, sea como sea, esperaban pronto tener de nuevo a su hermano mayor con ellos de nuevo. Solo esperaba que pudieran obtener al mejor miembro para esta nueva familia.

++++++++++++

Damián miro a sus hermanos con calma mientras sentados en la pequeña sala observaban los hologramas que la computadora del Chronos les daba acceso.

-Con ustedes dos la elección fue fácil, no tienen tantas variaciones en otros universos, pero Dick es todo un problema a la hora de elegir -murmuro arrugando la nariz mostrando la imagen del “árbol del tiempo” -en un universo nunca llega a ser Robín, sino que es raptado por el culto de los Búhos, y podemos imaginar a que lleva todo eso -rodo los ojos -en otros como este mundo, decide cortar de raíz su relación con Baba, y no querer jamás hablar con él, pero curiosamente no hay muchos mundos en los que este muera -comento mirando atentamente los mundos. Tim se acercó sus ojos entornados concentrándose y finalmente ubico a uno señalando la rama.

-En este muere cuando accidentalmente en medio de una pelea cae mal y se golpea la cabeza muriendo al instante – Jason soltó un leve sonido de incredulidad, los otros dos compartieron una mirada leve de acuerdo con ese sentimiento.

-Si al parecer mi contraparte de ese mundo lo acusaron de asesinato y eso le hiso ponerse de lado del enemigo. Algo complicado de salvarle en ese caso al ser una muerte tan rápida y con tantos testigos -murmuro Damián.

\- ¿Qué tal ese? -pregunto Jason luego de un momento de silencio pensativo señalando una línea que se dividía en dos -Dick recibe un disparo en la cabeza y entonces ese mundo se divide, en uno despierta sin memoria la cual eventualmente recupera y regresa a casa, y en el otro parece que termina en coma de por vida, podríamos arreglar algo para que se le declare muerto, dejar un doble y traerlo acá para que se recupere- propuso, los otros dos observaron la línea mencionada para analizar que la “muerte/desaparición” de Dick no cambiaría el curso de esa historia y al final asintieron.

-Bien con eso decidido, entonces mejor a ponerse a trabajar, preparare la capsula de recuperación -dijo Damián, Tim asintió y Jason se levantó a ir a preparar la cena.


	6. Dick

-El primero en elevarse pierde -Sonrió ampliamente hacia Batman antes de reír al verle lanzarse y no tardo en seguirle. Dick estiro sus brazos sintiendo el viento en sus cabellos haciendo presión contra su figura, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas, y riendo cerro los ojos sintiéndose libre.

Todo se detuvo de golpe, el viento desapareció, el sonido, el tacto, las sensaciones, solo la oscuridad le rodeaba. No recordaba más, todo era confuso en su cabeza.

“¿Qué fue lo que paso después?” se preguntó, pero el dolor que sintió le hiso perder la idea y se sumergió mas en la oscuridad huyendo del dolor.

La siguiente vez que salió de nuevo a la superficie fue por sonido de voces, voces familiares, voces amadas… pero no del todo. Pero aun no tenía fuerzas aun todo estaba confuso, y se sumergió en los sueños, esta vez no solo oscuridad, el sueño de un robín alzando el vuelo, de acróbatas volando bajo las luces del circo.

\- “El daño fue mayor en él, pero el suero parece estar funcionar aun que aun tendremos que ver cómo reacciona una vez despierte” -la voz familiar y amada le saco de sus sueños una vez más. Pero era diferente, ¿mayor? No lograba ubicar que era diferente, o porque era familiar, pero todo su ser le decía que estaba a salvo, seguro y se dejó sumergir de nuevo en sus sueños.

Podía ver la silueta de Robín recortada contra las luces de la ciudad, observando silencioso el paisaje nocturno de pie en la gárgola, Nightwing sonrió para sí, su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo tanto. Robín se volvió a verle por sobre su hombro con ese suave puchero de labios que creía era una mueca que lo hacía ver serio, pero en opinión del solo lo hacía ver adorable.

\- “Sigue durmiendo, supongo eso pasa cuando te vuelan parte del cerebro y tienes que reconstruirlo.”- el tono familiar y amado también, una voz diferente esta vez, pero igual también sonaba extraña.

\- “Tu dormiste bastante. Despertara cuando esté listo”- esas voces, familia, estaban esperándole. La oscuridad le arrastro de nuevo.

Nightwing observo la figura grande y alta, el casco rojo contrastando con la piel de su chaqueta, pero se sentía feliz, estaba ahí, con ellos, Robín a su otro lado comentando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, y Red Robín también revisando algo en su computadora. Sus hermanos. Juntos alzaron el vuelo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dick abrió sus ojos lentamente, su mirada posándose en las sombras y luces reflejadas en el techo blanco, el cuarto estaba en penumbras solo la luz colándose por una de las ventanas iluminaba el lugar, había otras máquinas que reconoció vagamente como monitores de salud, miro lentamente hacia sus manos, estaba en una cama suave y cómoda, acomodado parcialmente elevado sobre suaves almohadas, noto en su mano la intravenosa que lo proveía de líquidos y medicamentos, aunque observando alrededor aun algo desconectado de su cuerpo, su mente le dijo que no estaba en un hospital, no olía a hospital.

Aspiro profundamente parpadeando un poco, olía a curri, definitivamente no un hospital, la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente para que la luz del cuarto siguiente no le perturbara noto, pero escuchaba movimiento en el otro lado, el sonido de un televisor, noticias tal vez, el de una silla rechinando bajo el peso de alguien, el sonido de un cubierto rosando el fondo de un plato.

“Alfred los regañaría si escuchara eso” pensó distraídamente llevando su mano libre a su cabeza apartando sus cabellos de su frente, notando que estos parecían haber crecido, hacía tiempo que no los tenía tan largos. Frunció el ceño ante eso, “¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?” se preguntó sintiendo su corazón latiendo en alarma, no reconocía el lugar, era un departamento, posiblemente un lugar seguro, pero no la mansión, que era donde normalmente le llevarían. Intento levantarse siseando cuando su cabeza se quejó haciéndole caer de nuevo contra las almohadas, y noto que el movimiento en la otra habitación se detuvo, masajeo sus sienes, escuchando como alguien se levantaba y avanzaba a su cuarto, la puerta se abrió lentamente noto la figura delgada pero atlética recortándose contra la luz antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

-Grayson? -dijo la voz suave y familiar, pero de nuevo sonando extraña, Dick parpadeo mirando hacia la figura en sombras que se acercó a la cama y más específicamente a la mesa donde la lámpara estaba.

\- ¿Dami? -murmuro y vio como la luz lentamente se elevó, iluminando el cuarto y la figura, y Dick sintió su estómago desaparecer en un hoyo negó, cuando revelo el rostro de Damián, pero no el de 13 años de su memoria, si no el de un adolecente de 16 años, casi un adulto, alto, delgado y andrógino, sus cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta a su nuca algunos mechones escapando de esta cayendo sobre su rostro, que tenían la belleza de su madre pero los ojos de su padre, la sombra de su padre en sus gestos, cuando le miro con intensidad, atento a sus gestos de dolor, la mano de este le toco la frente.

\- ¿Te duele algo? -le pregunto con voz suave que Dick reconoció intentaba no molestar su migraña hablando muy fuerte. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma? -soltó con una nota histérica en su tono. Dami elevo una ceja arqueada en un gesto de sorpresa, pero también de reprimenda, era un gesto que Bruce tenía cuando hacía en su opinión preguntas tontas o no le respondía su primera pregunta -me duele algo la cabeza… Dami, ¿Cuánto? -dijo agitando un poco su mano intentando hacerle entender que eso no era importante.

Pero Damián lo ignoro, lleno a otra de las maquinas encendiéndola y tomando una tableta que encendió donde salió la imagen holográfica de un cerebro, Dick parpadeo perdido ante eso, porque no recordaba esa clase de equipo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una cabeza familiar se asomó seguido de otra, pero Dick los miro aun perdido, confuso y un poco horrorizado. Jason lucia de 17 años, mucho más joven de lo que le recordaba y mucho menos alto o ponchado, aunque Tim lucia similar con sus 19 años no lucia tan cansado o sufrido.

\- ¡Qué diablos! -soltó sin poder evitarlo, ignorando la repentina carcajada que soltó Jason ante eso.


	7. Birds

La mansión Wayne crujió suavemente ante la lluvia en el exterior, sus pasillos en sombras casi todo los cuartos cerrados los muebles cubiertos, era casi una casa fantasmas, pocas habitaciones estaban aun en uso, solo la habitación principal donde aun dormía el duelo del sitio, la cocina y la oficina donde la entrada secreta se encontraba, en la Baticueva, el anciano Bruce miraba la computadora con expresión seria observando las imágenes que el traje de Batman le proporcionaban, cuidando de Terry en su patrullaje, pero eso no era lo que estaba concentrado en ese momento, llevaba ya semanas sintiéndose inquieto, todos sus sentidos gritándole que no estaba notando algo, y eso lo tenía irritado, más de lo normal.

Reviso una vez más las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión sus dedos golpeando un poco el escritorio en un ritmo inquieto, ya no tenía la vista que tenía antes, pero se suponía su computadora debería de hacer anotaciones de anormalidades en el video, aun que estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien.

\- “¿Señor Wayne? “- le llego la voz de Terry quien iba en el Batimóvil sobrevolando la ciudad –“Quería comentarle que algo me tiene los nervios de punta, tal vez sea que llevo algunos días sin dormir más de 4 horas, pero he sentido que alguien me está siguiendo fuera del uniforme… y dentro de él”-dijo al final. Eso inquieto aún más a Bruce mirando de nuevo a las cámaras de seguridad y luego buscando las que tenía por el resto de la ciudad, pero ninguna mostraba una actividad extraña.

-Mmmh… Tendremos que estar más atentos -dijo a Terry con voz seria y profunda.

\- “Entonces… ¿no soy solo yo? ¿Cree que tengamos algún espía? Debe ser bueno si no lo ha descubierto ya”-comento Terry, mientras seguía escaneando la ciudad en busca de delito. Bruce chasqueo levemente su lengua, recostándose en el asiento su espalda molestándole un poco y bajo su mano a acariciar la cabeza de Ace quien estaba atento a su lado.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, no creo se mantengan ocultos mucho tiempo -murmuro -pero definitivamente debe ser alguien con entrenamiento -su ceño se frunció un poco más, eso no daba muchas opciones, y las opciones que daban no eran buenas, guio su mirada hacia los viejos trajes en las vitrinas, deteniéndose un momento en los trajes de los Robins, Dick, Tim y Jason, antes de volver su atención a la pantalla de la computadora. Sea quien sea quien les espiaba, solo esperaba que no llegara a otra tragedia, no creía que su corazón soportaría unir un nuevo traje a la “colección”.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Dick Grayson había sido testigo de muchas cosas desde muy chico, sabia de la magia, sabía que existía vida en otros mundos, que los dioses eran reales, que vivían gente debajo del mar. La idea del multiversos tampoco era extraña, solo, no esperaba vivir algo de eso, se apartó el cabello de su rostro ya fuera de la cama, una semana después de su confuso despertar, aun necesitaba adaptarse a los cambios, el tener que aceptar que no podía volver a su mundo, el ver evidencia del por qué, el saber que ahora tenía a sus hermanos perdidos que le necesitaban. Observo pensativo las pantallas de la computadora donde se veían imágenes de un muy anciano bruce y el nuevo Batman.

-ese chico…. Esta tan poco entrenado -soltó casi con dolor en su tono, acomodando el auricular en su oído.

\- “Es de esperarse, tu versión de este mundo se limpió las manos del asunto, Bárbara también, y Bruce simplemente no puede más allá de mostrarle videos y mándalo a entrenar con otros” -le llego la voz de Tim en su oído, este estaba fuera junto con Jason y Damián, estaban probando y estrenando sus nuevos trajes, Dick aun no tenía permiso de salir, además su traje aún estaba en construcción.

\- “Pero es ridículo, llevamos casi un mes en este sitio, instalando de todo en la mansión, Baticueva, Batimóvil, el departamento y escuela del chico, y no nos han notado”-comento Jason, era tan raro escuchar su voz tan joven y sin tanta furia, pero un raro agradable decidió Dick con una sonrisa suave.

\- “El chico podrá ser bueno una vez reciba mejor entrenamiento, es un buen Batman, pero la presión es mucha, Baba necesita también ayuda”-murmuro Dami, su tono suave para no ser detectado, estaba el vigilando algunos enemigos conocidos de Batman para obtener más datos de ellos.

-Necesitaremos arreglar lo de los nombres clave -dijo Dick luego de un rato -yo no tengo problemas llamándolos Little Wing, Baby Bird y Baby Bat, pero no creo que quieran que sean conocidos con esos nombres al público -comento ignorando los gemidos exasperados de los otros tres -aun que tienen su encanto como nombres clave -sonrió un poco más.

\- “Bigbird, no tienes permiso de elegir nuestros nombres clave” -le informo Jason –“Y tienen que ser aves, supongo T, se quedara con Red Robín” -comento este relajado y pensativo.

Dick se sentó más erguido en la silla acercándose más a la pantalla que mostraba la Baticueva.

\- ¿Usaran colores para diferenciarse? Técnicamente todos ustedes son “Robín” -comento -Yo soy Nightwing ese es mío -les recordó -y sigo siendo el mayor -sonrió ampliamente casi podía ver a sus hermanos rodar los ojos.

\- “Redwing es un buen nombre para J”-soltó Tim luego de un rato, Dick sonrió ampliamente sabía que Tim también disfrutaba de poner nombres clave.

-Aww… un nombre a juego con el mío -soltó alegremente Dick con un tono meloso. Escuchando un “Eww” de fondo que seguro era Jason.

\- “Redwing es mejor que Red Hood”-dio su voto Dami, con tono distraído.

\- “Redwing, Red Robín, Nightwing y nos falta uno” -dijo Tim ignorando el sonido de protesta de Jason.

\- “Algo que no sea ridículo”-pidió Dami con tono aburrido. Los otros rieron, tendrían que pensarlo.

Dick suspiro feliz, siguiendo escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos, era lo más relajado que los había escuchado nunca, ese mundo comenzaba a gustarle, un Jason completo sin rabia ni trauma, un Tim que no se sentía presionado y estresado, y un Damián con un corazón pacífico y más dulce, definitivamente todo iba bien. Podría adaptarse a esa sensación en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capitulos nuevos juntos, genial, acepto recomendaciones para nombres clave n_n


	8. Matt

Matt miraba el cielo de su cuarto escuchando los sonidos nocturnos de su casa, ese año complica 10 años, pero no esperaba nada especial, el año pasado su madre había estado ocupada todo el día en el hospital y Terry simplemente se le olvido. Matt no les reclamo, ni les recordó, fue una semana después que su madre llego a abrazarlo con fuerza pidiéndole perdón y Terry le dejo un regalo en su cama, un videojuego nuevo. No esperaba nada diferente ese año, con un suspiro se reacomodo un poco en su cama observando las sombras que se colaban fuera de su ventana.

Él lo entendía, su madre siendo doctora, tenía mucho trabajo para mantenerlos, el pago del trabajo de Terry ayudaba mucho, pero el orgullo de su madre no le dejaba usar ese cheque más que para gastos de emergencia, o cuando Terry terminaba por hacer en los pagos sin preguntarle. Terry, su hermano también lo entendía, sobre todo, desde que descubrió la verdad sobre su “trabajo”. Su hermano mayor era Batman.

Terry bajaba mucho la guardia cuando estaba cansado, y la noche que descubrió la verdad fue de la forma más ridícula, el torpe dejo su mochila con el traje de Batman a la vista, Matt de pie con el cepillo en su boca se quedó congelado en la sala, sabía que Terry acababa de llegar y podía verlo tumbado en su cama noqueado, Matt dio un respingo escuchando el sonido de algunos de los vecinos, se movió casi por instinto metió del todo el traje en la mochila y cerro esta para luego dejarla dentro del cuarto de su hermano y cerrar la puerta. Se quedó petrificado por unos segundos en el pasillo antes de volver al baño a terminar de prepararse para la escuela, decidido a no revelar que sabía el secreto. Ese año cumplió 8 años. Llevaba dos años cargando con el secreto de su hermano, intentando ayudarlo sin que lo notara.

Un sonido leve le llego, del exterior, y presto atención, imaginando era Terry colándose por la ventana, pero frunció el ceño al no escuchar los sonidos familiares de su hermano o de su madre, esa noche estaba solo, aunque su madre no lo sabía. Y Terry había salido por la ventana casi 20 minutos después de que él se había ido a la cama. Silencioso se deslizo fuera de la cama y se acercó a su puerta escuchando los movimientos de alguien afuera, abrió un poco la puerta solo lo suficiente para poder ver a la sala, se quedó muy quieto, observando la figura que parecía estar instalando algo en uno de los focos de la sala, entorno sus ojos mirándole atento, intentando recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles, traía capa y capucha y guantes rojos oscuro y botas verdes, pero no lograba ver más ya que le daba la espalda.

La figura se detuvo de pronto y Matt aguanto la respiración ya que la puerta hiso un ruido leve en su mano, la figura se movió volviéndose y cruzo miradas con Matt, quien le miro con ojos muy abiertos, su boca abriéndose incrédula reconociendo entonces la figura frente a él, los colores, el símbolo en su pecho.

\- ¿Robín? -susurro apenas, la figura inclino ligeramente su cabeza a un lado observándole casi curioso de vuelta. Antes de sonreír, una sonrisa suave y llevar un dedo a sus labios en señal de silencio antes de que un ruido en la ventana distrajera a Matt, haciéndole quitar la mirada de la figura para mirar hacia la ventana, cuando volvió su mirada de vuelta a la sala la figura ya no estaba. Matt parpadeo confundido, saliendo del todo de la habitación buscando los rincones oscuros y por esa figura. Pero supo pronto que estaba solo.

Matt frunció el ceño antes de mirar hacia la luz atento, y se movió tomando el banco de la cocina y se subió a este intentando alcanzar la lámpara, aunque gruño cuando no pudo ni poniéndose de puntas. Bajo del banco y decidió buscar otra cosa al día siguiente, con un suspiro volvió a su cuarto, estaba cansado.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Robín miro al chico finalmente caer dormido, desde la ventana antes de entrar de nuevo y colocar la cámara en otro sitio, estaba sorprendido, ese chico era bueno, no lo había escuchado y seguro no lo hubiera notado de no ser porque la puerta sonó y le vio en el reflejo de la televisión. Era bueno saber que el Batman tenía alguien con buenos instintos en su familia, aunque era un niño de 10 años.

Instalo otras 3 cámaras antes de salir del sitio escondiéndose al ver la moto de Terry acercarse al parecer finalmente retirándose por la noche. Lo observo atento, se le notaba agotado y tenso, inclino levemente su cabeza al observarlo detenerse en la escalera y observar a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

\- “Se le nota nervioso” -comento una voz a su oído, la de Dick quien observaba a través de su cámara.

-Bastante, creo finalmente anda sintiendo las miradas -susurro Dami, sin moverse de su posición hasta que le vio entrar al departamento y se retiró -Su hermanito tiene mejores instintos -suspiro levemente ante eso.

\- “Sera un buen Robín una vez entrenado, por ahora tenemos algunos otros blancos que seguir para crear una mejor base de datos” -le recordó Dick, y con una sonrisa Robín alzo el vuelo alejándose del sitio.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Jason observo desde su posición el movimiento del grupo de Jockers en la bodega, tomando imágenes de cada uno de sus integrantes, y sus movimientos, de momento no estaban haciendo más que jugando cartas y peleándose entre ellos, pero quería tenerlos a todos marcados antes de que el nuevo líder apareciera que los organizara. Escucho el sonido de alguien aterrizando a unos pasos detrás de él, no reacciono a eso sabiendo quien era y Dami apareció poco después acomodándose a su lado.

-Todo bien? -le pregunto suavemente, haciendo a Jason soltar una leve sonrisa, sabía que todos estaban algo preocupados de que el que eligiera a esa banda como blanco le podría traer malos recuerdos.

-Todo bien, son una bola de idiotas, aunque note algo interesante -le conto suavemente y le mostro la imagen de las gemelas -Estoy seguro ellas son las nietas de Harley -conto elevando sus cejas entretenido.

-Hum, las ramas no caen muy lejos del árbol -murmuro Dami observando al grupo atento. Jason asintió, sería interesante averiguar más sobre los viejos enemigos también.

\- “Pajaritos, ya es tarde, hasta Batman se fue a dormir” -les llevo la voz de Dick con tono alegre, Dami y Jason compartieron miradas antes de guardar sus cosas y retirarse. Mejor no comentar ante el apodo.


	9. Debut

Damián considero que fue casi milagroso que tuvieran casi dos meses de tranquilidad, ningún supervillano tratando de destruir la ciudad, nadie vendiendo armas, nada más grande que robos de bolsas y chicos pintando las paredes. Se les dio tiempo de terminar las modificaciones en los trajes, de instalar su propia red de vigilancia, y finalmente sentirse cómodos para comenzar a revelarse.

Jason se miraba al espejo su ceño un poco fruncido mientras acomodaba su nuevo traje, “Redkite” había sido su decisión luego de meditarlo, para que no sonara parecido a Red Robín ni Nightwing, y siguiendo el tema de aves, Damián acaparando el título de Robín por un tiempo más, hasta que no llegara un nuevo candidato, nadie lo discutiría.

El traje de Jason era parecido a lo que ya tenía antes, solo con tonos rojos y negro y algún toque café oscuro, abandonado la capa por completo, pero lo cambio por una chaqueta de piel, al menos eso parecía pero era bastante resistente y tenía espacio para muchos juguetes en este, su máscara cubría también un poco más de su rostro, y logro encontrar un tinte especial que le dejaba “cambiar” de tono gracias aun arete en su oreja que no resaltaba, así podría ocultar mejor su “identidad civil” que Tim ya estaba formando para cada uno de ellos, cosa que también le sugirió a Dick quien se había encogido de hombros y alegado que el color negro era muy común y no le interesaba mucho eso de ocultarlo, Tim tenía su máscara completa roja que modifico un poco y ahora le daba un poco más el aspecto de ave a su perfil, Damián siempre usaba su capucha de su capa así que no tenía problema tampoco.

-Me siento raro, quiero intentar con unas armas como mis otras contrapartes, siempre he sido bueno con ellas, pero Bruce nunca me dejo -comento Jason mirando a Damián atento, el otro asintió y saco de uno de sus compartimientos un arma y se la tendió para que la checara -esta me la dio la versión de mi mundo, es segura, el mayor daño que da es un gran moretón -le fue mostrando las modificaciones así como las diferentes balas que incluían unas que liberaban un gas que noqueaba casi instantáneamente o incluso de tintas especiales -Tim tiene ya todo los aspectos de esta, y le encarga un par para ti -le confeso con una sonrisa leve al notar la mirada brillante y casi emocionada de Jason quien corrió a buscar al mencionado queriendo sus nuevos “juguetes”.

Damián sonrió para sí y ubico su mirada en el arma en sus manos antes de guardarla de nuevo y suspiro, esa noche saldrían y finalmente se dejarían ver, ya se sentían seguros en ese nuevo universo, aprendiendo todo lo que necesitarían, ya no tendrían que esconderse más.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una cosa que notaron rápidamente es que Terry aún tiene que ir al colegio y que muchos de los enemigos no actúan de noche solamente. Uno de esos locos era el ya afamado Mad Stand, quien había escapado nuevamente hacia una semana y se mantuvo milagrosamente indetectado por todo ese tiempo solo para volver de la manera más ruidosa posible, explotando una bomba que voló una fuente en uno de los museos para mostrar que “hablaba enserio”.

-Todo esto es lo que usan para lavarnos el cerebro! -vociferó desde el interior donde los temerosos visitantes echados al suelo rogaban por sus vidas, el tipo cargando con explosivos que además había colocado por todo el sitio con la idea de volar todo el museo.

“Realmente se ganó el nombre de Mad no?” murmuro Red Kite en los comunicadores de los Robins, mientras se encaminaban rápidamente al sitio sin ser detectados, sabían que Terry estaba algo atorado en ese momento y trataría de liberarse, pero ellos serían más rápidos en llegar y arreglar todo.

“Un lunático con bombas que al parecer es bueno escondiéndose cuando quiere, peligrosa combinación… como es que aun siendo el futuro las cárceles siguen siendo malas para contenerlos” murmuro malhumorado Red Robín desde su moto.

“La corrupción no tiene época, y sin los Wayne ayudando a eliminarla volvieron a surgir los de las sombras” murmuro Robín con tono serio pero suave aterrizando silencioso en el tejado del museo el camuflaje de su traje y capa activados.

“Concentrémonos pajaritos, RR, te toca desactivar las bombas, Robín y RK, necesito que guíen a los rehenes esparcidos por el resto del museo, yo intentare sacar a los que están en el mismo lugar del loco, y cuando RR haya desactivado el conector lo tirare” indico Nightwing con voz firme inmediatamente tomando el mando del grupo.

“Si” contentaron a coro los otros de inmediato moviéndose a cumplir su trabajo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Terry apretó los dientes escuchando a través de su audífono la noticia de que Mad Stand estaba amenazando con volar el museo, mirando sin ver el examen frente a él, intentando en concentrarse en contestar rápido para salir de ahí, mientras hacía cálculos sobre qué tan rápido tendría que moverse para llegar a tiempo. Antes sin embargo de que pudiera seguir buscando una excusa para salir del salón las noticias comenzaron a cambiar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bruce Wayne frunció el ceño mirando las pantallas de la Baticueva sus manos aferradas a su bastón y al brazo de su sillón, viendo como comenzaban a salir por las puertas los rehenes casi en línea antes de correr hacia la policía, así como no mucho después se vio a Mad Stand saliendo por una ventana y quedando colgado a unos metros del piso como un gusano de seda, totalmente envuelto en cuerdas se movió furioso intentando liberarse pero no escaparía de las ataduras, la cámara se volvió a intentar enfocar a la ventana donde la imagen de un joven en traje negro con la imagen de un ave azul en su pecho con una máscara azul oscuro cubría sus ojos y parte de su rostro dedicaba una gran sonrisa a la cámara antes de desaparecer en el interior, no mucho después la imagen cambio dejando ver cuatro figuras salir al tejado del museo antes de simplemente desaparecer.

El anciano Bruce sintió su corazón encogerse sus manos temblaron y se apoyó del todo en su asiento acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Ace quien gimió quedamente preocupado por su dueño.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Ultimas noticias, Mad Stand fue detenido y el museo fue salvado por cuatro figuras nuevas, al menos dos de ellas tan legendarias como el Murciélago. ¿Batman estará contratando y ampliando a la familia de Héroes como las viejas historias? ….” La voz de la comentarista se perdió un poco en la noche, en varios lugares donde la noticia llego junto con las imágenes de las figuras en el techo antes de que desaparecieran dejo a varios individuos paralizados de la impresión.

Richard Grayson, Bárbara Gordon y Tim Drake soltaron varias maldiciones reconociendo al menos dos de esas figuras como Nightwing y Robín.

Matt en su escuela durante el receso viendo la noticia en su teléfono sonrió levemente confirmando que no había sido un sueño, ya que reconoció a Robín como el que visito su casa en la noche.

Terry salió corriendo en su moto en cuanto pudo yendo a la mansión Wayne queriendo exigir respuestas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La motocicleta de Terry patino un poco por el camino de piedra antes de detenerse, y con un movimiento fluido bajo de esta y entro rápidamente a la mansión, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que entrara a la baticueva y la escena que se le revelo le hiso detenerse en seco.

Bruce estaba inclinado doblado casi cayendo de su asiento, sujetándose su pecho con fuerza, Ace gemía quedamente preocupado por este. Terry termino de bajar corriendo a ir a buscar la medicina y agua antes de ir a su lado ayudándole a acomodarse en la silla y en silencio ayudándole a tomar la medicina.

-Necesitas descansar, vamos -murmuro serio pero muy preocupado por este, el cual no lucho cuando le hiso levantarse casi cargándolo al elevador, que les llevaría al pasillo frente al cuarto de Bruce, luego de unos minutos más, Terry cerro las cortinas del cuarto mirando luego al ahora dormido Bruce Wayne vestido con pijama y bien arropado, Ace tumbado en la cama a su lado cuidándolo. Silencioso salió del cuarto dejándole descansar, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan mal, volvió a la cueva finalmente con tiempo para checar que estaba trabajando Bruce, para descubrir las imágenes de las noticias, acompañados de fotos de otros e historiales.

Lo que se revelo ante él, fue la historia que no había escuchado antes, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, el archivo de un hijo muerto aun antes de nacer. Otro asesinado por Jocker. Terry observo las fotos y archivos apretando los labios, muchas dudas saltando a su cabeza. Aunque antes de que pudiera seguir, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y le llego el aviso a la máquina que 3 autos se acercaban a la mansión.

-Slag -murmuro reconociendo el número de su celular como el de su mama, contestando mientras apretaba el botón para dejar entrar los autos, reconociendo al menos a dos, y comenzó a hacer su camino de vuelta a la mansión.

-Terry, tengo una emergencia acá, no podre regresar esta noche a la casa, puedes encargarte de Matt? -le pregunto su madre apurada. Terry hiso una mueca.

-Si no te molesta que se quede conmigo en la mansión del señor Wayne, acaba de tener un pequeño ataque y no puedo dejarle solo -explico rápidamente, su madre murmuro algo para sí irritada.

-Bien, le llamare y le pediré un taxi que lo lleve, recíbelo, te llamo luego -y sin más colgó. Terry suspiro corriendo a abrir la puerta parpadeando al ver a la intimidante Comisionado Gordon, acompañada de un mayor Tim Drake, y un hombre mayor de aspecto impresionante, todo de negro y un parche sobre su ojo mirándole casi con frialdad, a quien reconoció como Richard Grayson. Terry les observo serio y se apartó dejándoles entrar.

-El señor Wayne no podrá atenderlos -les informo, lo último que necesitaba su jefe es que estos fueran a gritarle o acusarle, su salud ya estaba frágil de por sí.

\- ¿Esta demasiado ocupado para nosotros? -dijo Grayson con una mueca malhumorada, Terry arrugo el ceño mirándole fríamente.

-Tuvo un ataque, y ahora está durmiendo bajo el efecto de la medicina si es que necesita saberlo -le dijo irritado con este. Eso les saco un leve gesto a ese grupo, ya que era algo que ninguno parecía haberse esperado -El señor Wayne tiene 80 años y está mal del corazón, el ver a Nightwing y a Robín allá afuera fue un impacto para el también -cerro la puerta detrás de ellos llevándoles al estudio donde la entrada a la Baticueva se encontraba. Decidió ignorar el intercambio de miradas incomodas de los mayores. -No tengo más información para ustedes, aparte de lo que encontró el señor Wayne antes de que le encontrará, y no tengo mucho tiempo para ustedes, mi hermano menor vendrá en cualquier momento y él no sabe nada de Batman -informo -si solo vinieron a gritarle y quejarse, entonces son bienvenidos a retirarse -nunca les había hablado de esa forma a Gordon o a Drake, pero en ese punto estaba estresado, preocupado y furioso con ellos. Se detuvo frente a la Baticomputadora checando las cámaras de seguridad, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que la seguridad de pronto no reaccionaba a ninguno de sus comandos. Aunque pudo ver el cuarto donde Bruce dormía, y noto entonces que algo había cambiado, más específicamente había alguien en el cuarto sentado en la cama con Bruce. Antes de que pudiera dar la alarma, las puertas de la Baticueva se sellaron dejándolos encerrados y una pantalla dejo ver el rostro de uno de los tipos de las noticias. Detrás de él los 3 mayores se tensaron.

-No era la manera que esperábamos presentarnos, pero todo resulto así, así que debemos ir con cuidado, y que mejor que tenerlos a todos los actores reunidos, de momento aguarden un poco, Terry estamos recogiendo a Matt para traerle como le dijiste a tu madre, el estará bien, Bruce también, pero ustedes necesitan mantener la calma mientras arreglamos todo, no queremos accidentes -sonrió antes de cortar la comunicación.

-ese… era Yo? -susurro apenas Drake a su espalda mirando incrédulo la pantalla.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Matt parpadeo viendo al chico frente a él, era alto y atlético, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta negra ajustada, una chamarra de piel café encima, sus cabellos negros cortos a los costados y largos arriba resaltando un mechón rojo sangre que caía sobre su frente, sus ojos azul acero le observaban casi con diversión.

\- ¿Listo para ir a la mansión Wayne, Matt? -dijo con calma el aludido, quien Matt estaba muy seguro era uno de los enmascarados de la mañana, se lamio los labios y trago saliva aferrando un poco más su mochila con ropa y su tarea contra su pecho y asintió. Cuando su mama le había avisado que un taxi pasaría por el para llevarle a la mansión donde su hermano le esperaba, no imaginaba que alguien vendría por él, minuto después de terminar de empacar su bolsa. Asintió finalmente dejando que este tomara su mochila cargándola a su hombro, y con su otro brazo le rodeo los hombros guiándole al auto negro que les esperaba.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Terry estaba sintiéndose algo desesperado, buscando poder abrir la puerta secreta para entrar a la mansión ignorando a los otros que estaban intentando entrar a la Baticomputadora sin mucho éxito.

-Sabían que vendríamos -murmuro el de un solo ojo quien debía de ser Richard Grayson.

-No es algo difícil -mascullo irritado Terry intentando forzar la palanca entre la puerta y la pared -Ustedes siempre buscan gritarle a Bruce por cualquier cosa que consideren insultante para ustedes -gruño y siseo irritado cuando la palanca termino doblándose. Notando las miradas en su espalda se volvió a verles elevando una ceja de manera sarcástica -No los he conocido de manera personal, no tengo idea de su historia aparte de lo que he podido traducir de sus gruñidos, y yo ya sabía que no tardarían en aparecer o llamar en cuanto vieron los trajes -resoplo, lanzando lejos la palanca inservible.

Bárbara apretó los labios hasta que desaparecieron viéndose sumamente enojada, Terry le ignoro al igual que a los otros dos mientras buscaba que más podría usar para abrir la puerta. Aun sin tener muchas esperanzas de éxito, sería mejor para no terminar gritándoles.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Damián suspiro con pesar terminando de conectar las maquinas que trajo con ayuda de Dick y Tim, en el cuarto de su Baba, quien dormía profundamente ahora por ayuda de la intravenosa donde también ya estaba conectada la bolsa con el suero especial.

-Temía que algo así pasara, por eso esperaba que pudiéramos presentarnos sin causarle un shock -murmuro acomodando la máscara de oxígeno en su rostro, y acomodando las cobijas sobre su pecho acomodando luego sus manos de manera más cómoda -Tiene mucho daño, y no solo la edad es el problema, su corazón y varios de sus órganos están a punto de fallar, espero el suero lo cure, al menos otros 20 años más de vida -le dijo a sus hermanos quienes le miraban desde la entrada del cuarto con expresión seria, estos asintieron.

-No podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada, solo tenemos que alistar todo a partir de ahora, iré a comprar comida, la alacena está totalmente vacía, no sé qué ha estado comiendo, pero al menos hoy no parece haber comido otra cosa avena -arrugo la nariz Dick, los otros asintieron y le vieron irse. Tim se adentró al cuarto y acaricio levemente el cabello del anciano bruce con una mirada cálida.

-Descansa Papa, nos haremos cargo de los buscapleitos, solo dedícate a recuperarte, Batman estará seguro con nosotros cuidando sus espaldas -susurro y luego de dar una palmada ligera al hombro de Damián se retiró también, tenía que checar a los encerrados en la Baticueva.

Damián suspiro una vez más, y tomo la mano de su Baba entre las suyas, aun impresionado al sentir la piel tan suave y los huesos que parecían tan frágil comparándola con la de la versión de su mundo antes de morir.

-No te perderé otra vez Babá al menos no por lo pronto, aún tenemos que conocernos, quiero que disfrutes de tu retiro -le susurro, y sonrió al notar como la expresión del dormido Bruce Wayne pareció comenzar a relajarse. No pensaba dejar su lado, no había dejado de cuidar de sus hermanos cuando estos estuvieron heridos, no dejaría solo a su Babá tampoco.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Terry parpadeo un poco desorientado, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la vida de Batman y la familia del murciélago estaba llena de cosas raras y drama, que el hecho de encontrarse sentado en el gran comedor de la mansión Wayne luego de haber estado al menos una hora atrapado en la Baticueva le hacía sentir algo mareado. Tal vez era el que él estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, “Eres Batman, y mientras Bruce esta en recuperación eres el que está al mando y tiene la decisión final, eso en cuanto a que se hace respecto a Gotham y sus malhechores, pero por ahora esta discusión es sobre la familia Wayne” le había dicho la versión más joven de Richard “llámame Dick” Grayson.

Su hermano Matt sentado a su izquierda miraba curioso y atento al resto de la gente en la mesa, mientras comía lentamente de su plato, toda la comida olía deliciosa, una combinación de comida vegana, árabe y americana curiosa. Al otro extremo de la mesa de frente a Terry estaba un joven de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta, que observaba a todos atentos, y a Terry no le quedaba duda que este era el hijo de Bruce, una versión más suave y no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo “Hermoso” de su viejo jefe, Damián Wayne. Junto a Matt se encontraba Jason Todd, quien había arrancado miradas casi aterradas de los ancianos, aunque este lucia totalmente despreocupado mientras llenaba su plato de casi todo en la mesa. El joven Dick y Tim Drake sentados entre Jason y Damián, de frente a sus versiones mayores, también más concentrados en alimentarse que intentar ganar la guerra de miradas que los otros parecían querer ganar.

Bárbara silenciosa observaba al grupo a la derecha de Terry también comiendo, pero pensativa. Nadie parecía querer romper el silencio primero.

\- ¿Así que… tu eres Robín y tú eres Nightwing, pero, como se llamaron los otros dos? -soltó Matt finalmente, ignorando a su hermano que pareció ahorrarse con el pedazo de ensalada que había llevado a su boca dos segundos antes, revelándole así a su hermano que el sabia la verdad de todo eso. Jason a su lado se soltó a carcajear un poco, mientras que Tim solo sonrió un poco más aún que no abrió ya que tenía un bocado en la boca, Dick libre de comida se inclinó para verle con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esos seria Red Kite y Red Robín -le informo relajado -técnicamente todos llegamos a usar el nombre de Robín, pero Dami es el más joven así que es quien lo porta por ahora -le conto animado, Matt se notó sumamente interesado.

-Ni lo pienses -gruño Terry una vez logro pasar el bocado, reconociendo el brillo en los ojos de su hermano menor, y el tono arranco algo más de risas de los más jóvenes.

-Todavía no entiendo esta situación, ustedes están aquí… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscan? -dijo un muy serio señor Drake casi no había tocado su plato, tampoco Richard a su lado quien mantenía una expresión seria y malhumorada.

-No tenemos a donde más ir -dijo con voz suave pero sería Damián mirándoles su expresión calmada, -No podemos volver de dónde venimos así que pueden quitarse eso de la mente, elegí este mundo, porque es donde se nos necesita, y no hablo de Batman, este mundo tiene aún Batman adecuado, aun que le hace falta un poco de entrenamiento y apoyo, más allá del que mi Padre le ha podido dar -dijo su tono comenzando a tomar un tono algo frio, que borro un poco las sonrisas de sus hermanos y causo que Matt se encogiera un poco en su asiento aun que se relajó cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en su pierna. Terry tenía su mirada fija en este.

-Vi todo lo que paso, estoy consciente de todo el drama, las diferencias entre nuestros universos, la principal me parece ser que Babá quedo muy afectado a partir de la muerte de Jason, quien debo aclarar, es el Jason de este universo, a quien tu Richard conociste- el aludido lucio sorprendido a eso mirando al mencionado quien elevo su mentón asintiendo levemente antes de seguir comiendo. -eso más lo que sucedió con usted Señor Drake, tan poco después de Jason, estoy seguro le hiso temer no poder protegerlos, le metió la idea de que tenía que hacerlo el solo, claro que eso llevo a errores como lo que te paso, y todo el drama que se desarrolló de eso -agito un poco su mano como queriendo espantar algo molesto. -Pero creo que el mayor problema y diferencia es que en nuestros mundos -señalo a sus hermanos y a sí mismo -nosotros aprendimos que Babá no era perfecto y cometía errores, casi desde el principio, que nosotros debíamos ayudarle, así como él quería protegernos, nosotros debíamos de protegerle -les miro con mirada seria y que parecía casi como el brillo de los pozos de lassarus por un momento. -Nosotros queremos estar aquí para él, ustedes tienen ya sus propias vidas, sus propias familias, tal vez quieran reconciliarse en algún punto, y les abriremos la puerta cuando quieran eso. Solo les pedimos que no intenten interferir con esto, lo único que queremos es ser parte de esta familia, de cuidar de Baba y ayudar a Terry -indico soltando un suspiro, y dejo el tenedor aun lado levantándose -Gracias por la cena, si me necesitan estaré con mi padre -indico sonriendo un poco a Matt y a Terry antes de retirarse dejando anonadados a los otros.

No hubo mucha más conversación luego de eso, al menos no departe de los mayores, quienes se retiraron no mucho después. Terry y Matt siguieron a Dick quien fue abriendo puertas por toda la mansión -Nosotros tomaremos nuestras habitaciones de las que somos familiares, y curiosamente nuestras contrapartes parecen haber elegido otras diferentes, o se llevaron todo porque no quedo muestra de ellos en el lugar, ya vi que tú ya tienes una Terry, así que Matt creo esta será la mejor para ti -abrió una puerta no muy lejos de la de Terry -sé que aún viven con su mama, pero así siempre tendrán un sitio suyo aquí -comento animadamente.

-Lo dices como si ya dieran por hecho de que el anciano no se opondrá por completo a todo eso -comento Terry relajado, la verdad estaba sorprendido como en poco tiempo esos 4 cuadro habían traído mas vida a esa vieja mansión.

Dick rio ante eso entretenido mientras que Matt curioso observaba su ahora “habitación”.

-Lo dices como si creyeras que le vamos a dejar rechazarnos, esa también es una gran diferencia entre nuestra contra parte. Somos tan tercos como el, y yo ya he experimentado mucho más de lo que mi contra parte con él, yo tuve mis batallas, y yo sé que es ser Batman -eso arranco una mirada sorprendida de Terry, quien noto la mirada cálida del mayor -es una carga grande, la cual mi contraparte jamás tuvo que llevar, el no entiende eso, no como tú o como yo -le dio un suave apretón en el hombro -por ahora toma una siesta aún es temprano, te avisaremos si Batman es requerido -le aseguro antes de retirarse, dejando a Matt y a Terry solos.

Estos dos se miraron entre ellos un momento.

-Me alegro que ahora vas a tener apoyo -le informo Matt sorprendiéndole, Terry abrazo a su hermano con un solo brazo no diciendo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien chicos, estamos cerca del final. Puede que me anime a hacer una continuación mas a futuro, pero de momento tengo otras dos historias en mente que me gustaría poner aquí.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Desde esa noche en el callejón de crimen, cuando vio a sus padres morir, a partir de ese momento, toda su vida estuvo llena de sufrimiento y algo de venganza disfrazada de justicia. Su vida, su sentido de existir, su mundo comenzó a girar en torno a “la misión”, Batman se volvió su rostro y Bruce Wayne la máscara. Y posiblemente se hubiera ido a la tumba muy joven, si no fuera por la aparición de robín.

Dick Grayson, su primer robín, tan afectado por la pérdida de sus padres, como él y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, lo acogió por que se vio a sí mismo en este chico, Bruce Wayne comenzó a ser más que solo la máscara, aunque Robín se volvió no solo en un compañero, se volvió el balance en Batman, aquello que le recordaba la diferencia entre venganza y justicia, entre obsesión y duelo. Quien le mantenía consiente de la delgada línea que existía y jamás debía cruzar, todo comenzaba a ir mejor, aunque la adolescencia de Dick casi termino con la misión, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta, estaba orgulloso de él, de verle tomar su propio manto, su propio nombre, salir de la sombra de Batman y crear su propio nombre.

Pero Batman aun necesitaba a Robín, simplemente no podía estar sin el recordatorio y casi caído del cielo, apareció Jason, tan lleno de vida, tan lleno de deseos de pelear, muy diferente, pero también igual, él incluso era más puro en sus deseos de justicia, porque el sentía no solo su dolor, el sentía el dolor de todas las víctimas, tal vez demasiado, y Bruce no supo cómo dejarle ver que había más que solo “la misión”. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni él lo sabía? Una pelea, una discusión en su adolescencia, su huida de casa, un gran susto, el sentirse seguro por volver a trabajar juntos, y entonces, Batman le dio preferencia a la misión, esperando que Robín obedeciera, que no haría nada hasta que volviera. Los adolescentes nunca escuchan, pero Batman no le culpo, él debía haberlo sabido, Robín siente el dolor, no tiene miedo, actúa. Aunque en esta ocasión Batman llego muy tarde.

El perder a Jason fue aún más doloroso que perder a sus padres, tal vez porque era normal que un hijo eventualmente perdiera a sus padres, pero simplemente no es natural que un padre sobreviva a sus hijos. Por qué Jason antes de ser solo su compañero era su Hijo. Algo en el murió con él, su corazón se endureció un poco.

Tal vez fue incluso más grande el dolor, porque no hacía mucho que Talía le había dado esperanzas para arrancárselas de nuevo, antes de Jason, un momento en que considero dejar la máscara, esos meses con Talía, el saber de qué su hijo nacería, para que de pronto un día simplemente, ya no estaba ahí. El hijo que nunca nació, al que decidió encerrar en su memoria junto con sus padres, el cual su memoria de hiso amar al hijo que eligió, a quien recogió de las calles, a Jason.

Dick se sintió dolido cuando supo que adopto a Jason, y en algún punto en el futuro era algo que también lastimaría a Tim, el que luego de perder a dos de sus hijos, decidiera no llamarles a ellos como suyos, aunque solo era una mentira, porque también lo eran. Pero el miedo ya estaba ahí, que en el momento en que les pusiera ese título algo les pasaría, y fue casi profético, que el momento que decidiera que tal vez no era mala idea hacerlo, Tim necesitaba una familia y Dick quería sentirse aceptado, que cuando comenzara a arreglar los papeles, nuevamente Robín le fuera arrancado de su lado.

Ellos no lo podían entender, que podían entender dos niños, que la furia en su voz, que la frialdad en su mirada que en el abismo que abrió entre ellos no era orgullo, era puro e inalterado terror, todo en su interior se quebró, tenía que alejarlos, tenía que saber que estaban seguros, y si eso era lejos de él, fuera de ese mundo de las sombras, si eso significaba su odio, lo aceptaría, no le importaba si el moría, si todos sus huesos se rompían, si su corazón cedía, mientras que estuvieran vivos.

Y de alguna manera fue lo mejor, dolía, pero Tim creció, fue a la universidad, conoció a alguien, se casó y tuvo a su familia, incluso Dick, tal vez perdió un ojo, pero estaba vivo, no correría por los tejados de nuevo, pero podría retomar su carrera de acróbata, de maestro, hiso su vida lejos de las sombras, Bárbara incluso, vivieron fuera, encontraron la felicidad, aun que le odiaban, aunque él ahora estaba solo, el que ellos estuvieran vivos era suficiente. Bruce Wayne era solo una máscara.

Batman acepto el estar solo, Robín ahora era solo un recuerdo en su mente y una cicatriz en su alma, el fantasma de sus hijos muertos y las miradas de odio de los vivos. Pero eso estaba bien, tenía una misión en la que concentrarse, la ciudad necesitaba de Batman.

Hasta que Batman ya no pudo más. Su corazón ya no pudo más, su cuerpo ya no pudo más, el tiempo imperdonable le había alcanzado finalmente, y el ver el arma en su mano le dijo que su mente tampoco podía más. El traje quedo en el depósito, cerro la cueva, aceptando que simplemente no podía hacer nada más, y se encontró con la soledad de la mansión. Con los fantasmas en los pasillos, esperando por la muerte en soledad, aceptándolo.

Hasta esa noche, en que Terry apareció, para entonces las heridas en su corazón y alma estaban finalmente cerrando, la aceptación de sus errores, de su miedo, la soledad inspiraba meditación, se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vejes, pero demasiado cobarde como para buscar repararlo. Al menos hasta que Terry le hiso sentir de nuevo, Batman volvió a salir a la ciudad, la misión fue retomada, y Bruce sabía que no podía detenerle, eran muy parecidos, solo esperaba poder evitar que Terry cometiera sus mismos errores, pudo ver de nuevo a Bárbara, quien de cierta forma le acepto un poco de nuevo, Tim quien se dejó ayudar sin decir nada, quien a pesar de su enfado aun esperaba algo de su atención, Dick quien seguía ignorándolo pero no rechazaba la ocasional “donación” a su escuela que sabía perfectamente era de Bruce. Terry no sabía esos detalles, todos ellos eran ya mayores y demasiado orgullosos, demasiado tiempo dándose la espalda, sintiendo dolor por el pasado. Pero Bruce estaba bien con eso, no era perfecto, nunca lo seria no desde que perdió a sus hijos, pero estaba en paz con sus decisiones. Al menos eso creyó hasta ese momento en que vio de nuevo a Robín, cuando vio de Jason, cuando vio a quien no podía ser otro que su hijo con Talía, aun joven y sonriente Dick, aun adolecente y sano Tim, sus hijos, sus cuatro hijos perdidos, estaban de vuelta, jóvenes y hermosos, sonrientes salvando vidas, y ahora ahí estaba el, ya sin la carga de Batman sobre sus hombros, pero su corazón simplemente decidiendo en ese momento que luego de tantos años resignado de que ya estaba listo, en el momento en que quiere poder tener un poco más, poder hablar con ellos, poder tener esperanza, decide que ya es hora, que ya no puede más.

Alcanzo a escuchar a Terry llamándolo, su mirada preocupada afligido y su corazón dolió algo más, por que recordaba que no había podido confesarle tampoco a este lo que había descubierto, el destino le había dado más hijos, Terry y el pequeño Matt, hijos de su sangre, quienes ahora no lo sabrían, quienes solo se enterarían que heredaron la mansión y la compañía cuando leyeran su testamento, por que como siempre, Bruce Wayne era un cobarde.

“Maldita sea, solo dame un poco más, aun que sea, solo un poco más” fue el último pensamiento que le cruzo antes de que la oscuridad le envolviera, el rostro de Terry afligido como la última imagen en su mente.

“Solo…. Un poco más”


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Richard Grayson, tenía casi 60 años, era demasiado grande para estos dramas, decidió mientras dirigía una última mirada a la mansión Wayne. Era momento de dejarlo ir, y esa idea pareció levantar un peso de sus hombros que apenas ahora se daba cuenta que lo tenía, suspiro un poco y entro a su auto, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, ya volvería a conocer mejor a esos chicos, y finalmente a sentarse a hablar con el viejo como debieron hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora, tenía que volver a casa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bárbara suspiro llegando a su casa y se sentó en el sillón sintiéndose drenada, ya era demasiado mayor para toda esa acción, siempre le daba risa que solía ser más estresante los dramas familiares que una toma de rehenes, sonrió un poco para sí, observando la foto de su boda, al menos sentía que ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto por el nuevo Batman, ni por Bruce. Se estiro un poco y se levantó mejor preparar la cena estaba de humor para algo especial para su esposo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tim Drake se sentó en su sillón favorito con el libro de fotos en su regazo, observando las pocas fotos que tenia de su infancia en la mansión Wayne, así como las del resto de su vida luego de dejar la capa, y no pudo evitar pensar, como no había notado cuantas sonrisas tenía en su rostro, cuantos momentos perfectos fuera del recibir el traje de Robín existían en esas fotografías.

“Tú y yo somos distintos, y lo que el Jocker te hiso de niño, y de adulto dejo una marca profunda, pero yo no fui encontrado por Bruce como tú, Yo lo encontré a él, yo tome el traje, aunque él no lo quería, yo no lo deje rechazarme, y no lo hare nunca. Puedes dejármelo a mí, tu sigue con tu vida tranquila, deja ir esa culpa, no es algo que tu hicieras, ya cumpliste con tu misión” Le había dicho su otra versión, con una mirada seria, que el jamás había tenido en su rostro, aunque la sonrisa que este le había dedicado al final era familiar.

Con un suspiro eligió una foto familiar con un movimiento de asentimiento, esa sería una de las que enviaría a Bruce, decidió, luego organizaría con su esposa la idea de celebrar navidad en la mansión Wayne una vez el viejo se recuperara. Sonrió un poco para sí, imaginando la expresión de este, y siguió buscando más fotos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Terry y Matt, aprendieron mucho en el siguiente mes, los 4 Robins ya habían creado sus nuevas personas civiles, Tim era un genio, a pesar de la diferencia de tecnología entre los mundos, este logro aprender todo y hasta mejorar muchas cosas, y logro de alguna manera convencer a su madre de que estaba bien que pasaran más tiempo en la mansión Wayne luego de la escuela, el hecho de que Terry mejorara sus calificaciones en ese tiempo fue un gran plus, sin mencionar el entrenamiento era ahora muy diferente. Aunque Terry se opuso a que Matt entrenara estos le explicaron que era por seguridad, no podía estar siempre cuidando de Matt, este debía saber defenderse, y vaya que les enseñaron. Batman tampoco voló solo ninguna de esas noches, alguien siempre en su oído y otros en la noche acompañándolo, apoyándolo no estorbando y enseñándole.

Aunque aún le pesaba el ver a Bruce durmiendo, podía notar las diferencias, cada que lo veía, y no podía evitar pensar que eso seguro le gustaría a este. Y que definitivamente no le dejaría retomar a Batman, cosa que arranco risas de los otros y promesas de que no dejarían al mayor hacer algo así.

“Estará mejor, pero no para ese extremo” le aseguro Jason mientras intentaba no caer sobre su trasero esquivando sus golpes y patadas, mirando de reojo a Matt quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que aprendía trucos en el trapecio instalado recientemente en la Baticueva bajo la atenta mirada de Dick quien era un buen maestro.

Había otra cosa que también quería hablar con Bruce, una vez despertara, algo que Damián le revelo algunos días después de que llegaran a la mansión, al principio lo había rechazado por completo, pero luego de escuchar la historia de que este le hablara de las posibles razones por la que Bruce no había dicho nada, su furia e indignación se calmaron, y pudo entenderlo un poco. Aún estaba irritado, pero lo entendía, aun así, quería hablar con el viejo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Damián miraba el sol ponerse en el horizonte sentado junto a la ventana antes de volver su atención a la libreta de dibujo en su mano, donde lentamente comenzaba a formarse la imagen de todos los miembros de la familia, en ese mes había estado llenando las hojas de retratos de aquellos que perdió antes, y de su ahora nueva familia. Se sentía calmado mientras trazaba los gestos, las sonrisas, las formas, tal vez se animará a hacer el retrato en pintura, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió con el deseo de tomar el pincel.

Un sonido proveniente de la cama le hiso levantar la mirada de su dibujo, y sonrió dejando la libreta aun lado y fue a la cama sentándose en la orilla tomando la mano de Bruce quien comenzaba a despertar.

Los ojos azules de Bruce se abrieron lentamente, pero su mirada era fuerte y atenta de inmediato posándose en los ojos verdes de Damián, y este supo que le reconoció, que sabía quién era. Damián le sonrió cariñoso, una sonrisa que solo aprendió gracias a su padre y sus hermanos, que pensaba jamás podría tener de nuevo en sus labios.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Babá, te estábamos esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y terminamos... por ahora


End file.
